EL MEDIO DEMONIO, LA COLEGIALA Y LA NIÑA
by Yinu25
Summary: Todo el grupo estaba paralizado incluso Inuyasha estaba apunto de desmayarse, una niña medio demonio identica a Inuyasha de aprox. 10 años lo acaba de llamar papá. Inuyasha y Kagome tienen una nuevo reto: cuidar a su hija venida del futuro, ¿lo conseguirán?. CONOSCAN A LA HIJA DE INUYASHA (Esta historia tambien esta disponible en wattpad).
1. Soy Izayoi, tu hija.

**SOY IZAYOI, TU HIJA.**

Una pequeña medio demonio perro, idéntica a Inuyasha, dormía tranquilamente a pie del árbol sagrado rodeada por los varones del grupo de recolectores de fragmentos de la perla, Inuyasha, el joven monje Miroku y el pequeño zorro Shippo que la observaba sorprendidos más Inuyasha ya que él no recordaba a esa niña pero tenía un aroma similar al suyo, el humano empezaba a pensar que la menor era una hija no reconocida de su amigo Medio demonio pero ¿a qué hora se había vuelto padre? Él sabía que su perruno amigo no había estado con alguna mujer o al menos que le haya mentido.

―¿Qué tanto miras Miroku?―gruñó molesto Inuyasha al monje que lo miraba a la niña y a él como si tuvieran un tercer ojo.

―Nada―respondió nervioso.

―Inuyasha, no sabía que tenías una hija―el comentario del zorrito dejó paralizado a los adultos―¡AY! perro ¡¿por qué me pegas?!―dijo Shippo entre lloriqueos al recibir un golpe por el Hanyou.

―¡CÁLLATE!―dijo colorado Inuyasha que casi se confundía con el haori para burla del monje solo sabía que la menor podría ser pariente de él y Sesshomaru el único que lo haría salir de dudas sería el anciano mioga que no sabía dónde rayos se había metido.

―Es muy bonita Inuyasha mis más sinceras felicitaciones― dijo Miroku aunque el tono no le gustó al medio demonio si ese monje libidinoso sele acercaba a la niña con la pena pero destruiría su anhelo de tener un heredero.

La pequeña se removió por el ruido y al momento de abrir sus ojitos dorados empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que su vista se topó con Inuyasha que la miraba con indiferencia una sonrisa adorable surcó su adorable rostro para sonrojó del pequeño demonio zorro.

―¡Papá!―levantándose casi de un salto y acercándose a abrazarlo, el hanyou se quedó inmóvil.

―¡suéltame!―después de varios minutos.

―Ño―dijo tierna.

―¡suéltame yo ni te conozco!―alterado tratando de quitársela.

―soy Izayoi, tu hija―con ojitos llorosos.

―¡¿QUÉ?!.

Kagome y Sango acababan de llegar de las aguad termales cuando Ia pequeña de aparentemente 10 años acababa de llamar a Inuyasha papá, él grupo quedó paralizado y al medio demonio y la sacerdotisa casi se desmayan al oír a la menor de nombre Izayoi con una sonrisa a Kagome.

―¡Mamá!—corriendo a abrazarla.


	2. EL MÁS GRANDE TESORO

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

 **EL MÁS GRANDE TESORO**

Izayoi se encontraba comiendo algunos dulces con Shippo riendo de forma adorable era tan inocente, Kagome no se separaba de ella puesto que cuando la menor la abrazó no la soltaba como si temiera a que se fuera lo cual enojaba de cierta medida ya que posiblemente era una trampa de Naraku, pero no estaba tan convencido ya que Izayoi tenía algo por lo cual no podía desconfiar, se negaba a creer que de verdad fuera su hija por tres razones: en primer lugar él era un híbrido, segundo por lo primero no había estado íntimamente con una mujer, ni siquiera con una cortesana, y por último por más que estuviera enamorado de Kagome no la condenaría a ser una paria.

—Mamá, ¿a donde fueron Miroku y la tía Sango?

—Fueron a buscar agua Izayoi—contestó el pequeño zorrito en ves de una colorada Kagome al ser llamada mamá.

—Llevan casi dos horas—se quejó la pequeña pero se paralizó al igual que su madre.

—¿Que sucede?

—Un fragmento de la perla—contestaron madre e hija. 

Inuyasha sorprendido por la declaración sacó su espada justo cuando apareció un ogro.

—Entregen a la mocosa—gruñó el Oni— o sufran las consecuencias.

Izayoi se aferraba a Kagome asustada, el instinto de Inuyasha salió a flote, ese instinto, que Mioga le había contado que surge por querer proteger a su compañera y/o cachorros ya le había pasado con Kagome, querer protegerla de todo aunque la tonta no le hiciera caso, protegerla aun significando que no la volviera a ver.

—Khe! No te atrevas a tocarlas—contesto Inuyasha al ver como se acercaba a Kagome e Izayoi.

El medio demonio de un movimiento de su espada le cortó el brazo al ogro [n/a: deviste apuntar a la cabeza...] al mismo tiempo que un bumerang gigante le cortaba la cabeza al Oni.

—No podrás huir de Naraku, Izayoi— fue lo último que dijo antes de morir. 

Izayoi temblaba y sus ojos cambiaron del hermoso color oro a un rojo sangre con las pupilas azules; antes que los adultos reaccionaran salió corriendo perdiéndose de vista.

 **Flash Back**

El eclipse lunar, una noche como esa Inuyasha había llegado al mundo era irónico que esa noche su compañera, Kagome, entrara en labor en la época feudal, época donde podría morir por la falta de tecnología, la anciana Kaede la atendía pero el bebé no quería salir y que el interior de Kagome estuviera arañado por las garras de la criatura no ayudaba, perdía demasiada sangre, justamente cuando el astro lunar asomaba sus rayos de luz, un llanto inundó la noche.

Kagome estaba débil cargando a su hija la pequeña Izayoi, envuelta en el haori de rata de fuego llorando a mares por todos los olores y ruidos que ella percibía en esos momentos cien veces más pero, el sonido del corazón de su madre poco a poco la calmó, Inuyasha veía entre asustado y fascinado ese pequeño era parte de él, era su hija, la hija de inuyasha, no se la creía tenía miedo pero de lo que estaba seguro es que la protegería con su vida ya fuera de un monstruo o del ser más destructor... el ser humano.

 _—Inuyasha, ¿no es hermosa?—dijo la joven madre._

 _—Claro que lo es—sonrió el hanyou._

 _—¿Quieres cargarla?_

 _—Es muy pequeña, qué tal si...—estaba asustado un bebé era lo más delicado en cualquier especie._

 _—Ella quiere conocerte._

Inuyasha tomó a la bebé como había visto a Miroku cargar a sus hijos; cuando las dos miradas doradas se encontraron el nuevo padre sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver una sonrisa de su hija.

Era su más grande tesoro...

 **Fin de Flash Back**

 _—Izayoi, no estás segura aquí._

 _—¡CORRE!_

 _—Te amo—susurro._

 _—¡MALDITA BESTIA!_

 _—¡ANTES MUERTO!_


	3. Señor Koga

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

 _ **SEÑOR KOGA**_

 **Flash Back**

 _Fuego_

La aldea estaba en llamas, todos los aldeanos huían, entre las llamas un hombre con sonrisa perversa... Naraku..., los gritos inundaban el bosque donde Izayoi y sus padres corrían hacia el árbol sagrado.

—Izayoi, no estás segura aquí—dijo una Kagome con traje de sacerdotisa con arco en mano y cubierta de sangre demoníaca.

—Yo puedo pelear, si me dejaran...

—No, aún no estás lista.

—Pero papá yo...

—Sin peros cachorra— regañó Inuyasha antes de lanzar el viento cortante atrás de ellos destruyendo a varios demonios y ogros que los venían siguiendo— MALDICIÓN, son demasiados.

—Izayoi es por tu bien.

—Mamá, no soy una bebé—Reclamo Izayoi, una Izayoi adolescente que había heredado la belleza de sus padres.

—Lo siento cachorra.

—Recuerda que te amamos.

Su madre le había colocado una pulsera con cuentas de madera y antes que reaccionara fue empujada al pozo.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Izayoi respiraba agitada, tratando de controlar su sangre de demonio, cuando la pulsera la quemó cálidamente levemente erradicando el instinto asesino; ya tranquila noto que se había separado demasiado del grupo.

—¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?

La inocente hanyou olfateó el aire tratando de buscar el aroma de sus padres, pero un aroma conocido llegó a sus fosas nasales era tranquilizador, hacia su corazón latir como loco y colorear de un adorable rojo sus mejillas.

—Señor Koga...—suspiró.

Inuyasha buscaba a Izayoi preocupado, se había adelantado ya que la niña podría ser encontrada por un humano o demonio que odiará, como a la mayoría, a los híbridos. Cuando encontró a la menor esta estaba muy campante recogiendo flores y quitandole los pétalos.

—¿Quien te dio permiso de irte?

—Papá—sonrió la menor—perdón por irme no lo vuelvo hacer—-con ojos de cachorro.

—¡khe!—bufo levemente ruborizándo ya que era adorable—vámonos.

—Si—tomándole la mano sorprendiéndolo.

Inuyasha trató de ignorar ese sentimiento pero no apartó a la menor y los dos llegaron con los demás aún tomados de las manos causando ternura.

—Mamá, tía Sango miren—soltó izayoi a su padre para mostrarles las hermosas flores.

—Parece que tu instinto paternal está surgiendo Inuyasha

—Cierra la boca Miroku

—Estas son para ti, estas para ti— decía Izayoi repartiendo flores a todo mundo incluso a Miroku.

—Muchas gracias pequeña—dijo el monje tomándole la mano a la pequeña como cuando les pedía a las joven tener un hijo con el.

—Aléjate de ella pervertido.

Izayoi parpadeo tierna cuando Miroku recibió un golpe por cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

—Ustedes son unos mal pensados—se quejó el monje.

Un remolino se acercaba al grupo los dos medios demonios se tensaron al reconocerlo y las jóvenes notaron como la pequeña se ponía nerviosa jugando con sus plateados cabellos.

—Ese lobo rabioso—gruñó Inuyasha

El joven demonio lobo paro frente al grupo con el seño fruncido había detectado un aroma algo extraño y cuando había estado enfrente de ellos noto a la hanyou, una ira lo inundó y atacó Inuyasha como ese medio demonio había hecho eso a Kagome.

—¡MALDITA BESTIA! Como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Kagome bestia maldita.

—-No se de que demonios hablas lobo sarnoso.

—Mamá ¿que...?

—¡MAMÁ!—gritaron sorprendidos los demonios lobos .

—Es una larga historia—dijo una colorada Kagome. —Inuyasha...¡SIENTATE!

Izayoi se asustó al ver a su padre ser llevado al suelo.

Kagome les explico a Koga y sus amigos como habían encontrado a Izayoi y cómo está decía ser su hija durante el relato Inuyasha vigilaba como Shippo y Kirara jugaban con la menor.

—Su futura hija...

—-Así parece

Koga estaba en shock su mujer tendría una hija de esa bestia, miro a la niña que al juntar sus miradas se sonrojó tierna, no había visto niña tan tierna para él tenía más de Kagome que Inuyasha se sorprendió al pensar qué tal vez cuando creciera seria buena compañera.

—¿Que tanto la miras rabioso?—gruñó inuyasha.

—Kagome, si el té obligó, ambas pueden venir conmigo—dijo Koga ignorando a Inuyasha.

—No creo que...—Kagome estaba nerviosa.

—Kagome eres mi mujer y es mi deber protegerte—tomándole la mano— si ese híbrido te desgracio...

—¿Que es Híbrido?

Izayoi miraba curiosa no había oído esa palabra pero por otro lado a Inuyasha le vino a la mente cuando le había hecho la misma pregunta a su madre y tomó a Koga del cuello.

—¿Como te atreves?—furioso.

—¿Mamá?—-Izayoi era abrazada por Kagome que estaba sorprendida de que Koga se hubiera referido así a Inuyasha enfrente de la niña.

 **Flash Back**

Una Izayoi adolecente, vestida con un kimono color rojo con el borde llegando a mitad de sus muslos además de estar descalza, era abrazada por el comandante lobo Koga que tenía su rostro recargado en su cuello jugando con su nariz en este y sonriendo ante los pequeños jadeos que soltaba la menor.

 _—Señor Koga, pare por favor._

 _—Me encanta tu aroma—dijo sonriendo._

 _—¿Esto está mal?—separándose._

 _—¿No te gusta?_

 _—No dije eso—con las mejillas coloradas—pero mi padre..._

 _—Inuyasha lo aceptará tarde o temprano—volviendo a abrazarla por la cintura._

 _—¿Y si no?—viéndolo a los ojos, fundiendo el dorado con el zafiro._

 _—Podemos fugarnos—propuso acariciando su angelical rostro. [n/a: ¿captaron la referencia?]_

 _—¿A donde?_

 _—Eso no importa—besándole la frente con ternura—te amo—susurro—quiero que seas mi compañera—pegándola más a él._

 _—¿Y la señora Ayame eso no le importará?_

 _—Esto es muy común entre demonios, pequeña— Me encantaría que fueras mi mujer—viéndola con ternura._

 _—Yo si quiero ser su mujer—abrazándolo por el cuello rozando sus labios, estaban a nada de besarse._

 _—¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!_

 _—¡Papá!— separándose de golpe_.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Hola, gracias por leer espero que les esté gustando esta historia, si les gusto dejen un comentario para que siga escribiéndola.

¿Que opinan de Izayoi?

¿Que creen que piense Sesshomaru de ella?

¿Inuyasha matará a Koga?

¿Les gusta que Koga se la pareja de Izayoi?

Los leo pronto.


	4. Kira

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

 **KIRA**

El grupo de recolectores se dirigía a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, después del incidente de Koga el cual se fue por la mirada terrorífica que le dio Kagome, Inuyasha sermoneaba a Izayoi sobre porque no debía acercarse a los lobos desde casi una hora.

― Entonces, los lobos son malos y feos, sarnosos, apestosos además de rabiosos y no me les debo acercar por nada del mundo ― repitió la menor.

― Exactamente ― los demás rodaron los ojos ante la "lección" de Inuyasha, sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Llegando Izayoi se soltó de Kagome y fue a jugar con los niños de la aldea junto Shippo. Algunos hicieron caras y se fueron a sus casas pero, la mayoría se quedó, si la niña venía con el pequeño demonio zorro no era peligrosa.

Kagome suspiró todo era muy confuso, nunca pensó en tener una hija menos en un momento tan complicado, derrotar a Naraku y salvar la escuela, pero estaba encantada por la idea incluso soñando despierta se imaginaba como una ama de casa con un bebé en brazos e Izayoi con un uniforme escolar con moños en sus orejitas jugando en la sala y cuando llegara Inuyasha con un traje de empresario lo recibíria con un beso.

― Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? ― preguntó la joven exterminadora que veía a su amiga ida.

― Si, estoy bien — saliendo de su ensoñacion.

Tiempo después Kagome se dirigió al pozo devorador de huesos para volver a su tiempo para la semana de exámenes aunque no quería ir sabia que era su obligación, cuando iba a saltar para transportarse.

― Mamá, ¿A donde vas?, ¿Nos vas a abandonar? ―preguntó asustada Izayoi.

― Claro que no solo me iré por unos días, te prometo que volveré.

― ¿Puedo ir contigo? ― dijo Izayoi con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

― No estoy segura ― podía ser que la niña no pasara.

― por favor, por favor, por favor ― pidió.

― Pódemos intentar.

― ¡Si!

 **Flash Back**

Un joven de cabello largo plateado, con orejas caninas, del mismo color, ojos dorados y una marca con forma de Luna de color morado, en medio de la frente, que a veces se ocultaba con su flequillo. Se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol tranquilamente o más bien estaba ya que fue interrumpido por su molesta prima.

 _― ¡Kira! ― grito Izayoi acercándose dando saltos._

 _― ¿Que quieres? ― respondió molesto._

 _― Gruñón, tu madre dijo que viniera a ver cómo estabas._

 _― Ya me viste ahora vete._

 _― Grosero._

 _― Al menos no apestó a lobo, me preguntó qué dirá tu padre._

 _― Es mi pareja._

 _― Sabes que solo juega contigo, ¿verdad?_

 _― El señor Koga y Yo nos amamos._

 _― Que vergüenza, el abuelo se ha de retorcer en su tumba, al saber que eres una…_

 _― ¡No lo soy! ― gruñó Izayoi._

 _― Te conformas con ser su juguete, el nunca te dará el lugar de su mujer, eres patética._

Ambos primos se veían serios, los dos hanyou empezaban a sacar sus espadas, cuando el pequeño demonio Jaken se acercó.

 _― Amo Kira ― corrio hacia ellos ― señorita Izayoi, el amo Sesshomaru quiere verlos, niña, deberías tomar una ducha ― al notar su aroma y viéndola mal, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

 **Fin de Flash Back**

La familia Higurashi comía con la pequeña hanyou; que en cuanto la madre de Kagome supo que era su nieta, le pegó el instinto maternal, por eso la niña vestía un vestido rojo y unas coletas que ocultaban sus orejas se veía tan tierna, y aunque el abuelo quería "exorcizarla" en un principio, desistio al ver que era la única que escuchaba sus historias, Sōta se molesto al principio, pero para mala suerte de Kagome, resultaba que no era una niña muy femenina, si no que prefería jugar a la pelota y videojuegos con su tío.

― ¡Más! ― dijo con la carita manchada.

― Izayoi no grites. ― regañó Kagome.

― ¿Puedo comer más? ―con ojos de cachorro.

― Es tu tercer plato.

― Estoy creciendo. ―justificó mientras su abuela le servía más.

En la época feudal una luz surgía del pozo de esa salió una sombra de un varón solo pronunció un nombre antes de alejarse.

 _ **Izayoi** …_

Hola, perdonen la demora pero reescribí esto como diez veces, y aún así quedó corto, en fin gracias por sus comentarios cada uno de ellos me da ganas de escribir.

¿Que opinan de Kira?(que por cierto gracias a Sesshoxcris por ayudarme a crearlo, te quiero cuñis hermosa)

¿Quien creen que llegó?

¿Listos para conocer al pretendiente de Izayoi?

Si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en los comentarios y les responderé los más rápido que pueda.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. La princesa de mami y dos amores

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

* * *

 **LA PRINCESA DE MAMI & DOS AMORES.**

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Kagome peinaba a su hija de cinco años, teniendo cuidado con sus orejitas, desde que había vuelto a la época feudal había aprendido a ser una sacerdotisa tan buena como Kikyo lo había sido, a veces extrañaba a su familia pero ella había tomado una decisión hace nueve años.

— _Mami, ¿cuándo volverá papá? — dijo la pequeña jugando con una muñeca._

— _Mañana temprano. — dijo sonriendo._

Ahora tenía una familia, su hija era la luz de su vida de ella e Inuyasha la prueba irrefutable de su amor, la unión de dos mundos, razas y tiempos. Todo iba bien ya que Inuyasha y Miroku trabajaban arduamente para sus familias más el último ya que tenía cuatro niños que mantener, (aún le daba risa a Kagome que él monje hubiera tenido tres niñas y solo un varón, eso era Karma) Sango les enseñaba a sus hijas mayores el oficio de exterminador y los más pequeños se dedicaban a jugar aunque al pequeño Saburo ya iniciaba los entrenamientos con su tío Kohaku.

— _¡IZAYOI! — a la cabaña entró una niña de la edad de Izayoi con ojos azul oscuro, cabello castaño y kimono color azul oscuro._

— _No tienes que gritar Suki. — sonrió Kagome a la hija menor de su amiga._

— _\- Lo siento tía Kagome._

Al poco tiempo las niñas salieron a jugar alegremente con los demás niños, haciendo sonreír a Kagome había una relativa paz desde la muerte de Naraku que duraría solo unos años.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Kagome despertaba perezosamente para ir a la escuela, sonrió al ver a Izayoi abrazándola, le acaricio la cabecita y tal cual como cuando vio a Inuyasha por primera vez acarició las tiernas orejas perrunas, rio depositando un beso en la frente de la menor con ternura y se alistó para el infierno, perdón, escuela.

El día fue tranquilo relativamente, Kagome estaba distraída pensando en su hija por ende no prestó atención a las clases, sus amigas le preguntaron varias veces el porqué de su distracción, pero no respondía por lo cual lo atribuyeron a su celoso y posesivo novio que aún no conocían. Kagome a la hora de salir se negó a ir a comer con sus amigas, fue a su casa preocupada pensando varios escenarios en los que la menor era herida, cada uno más bizarro que el otro; entró a la casa encontrándose con Izayoi dibujando tranquilamente.

— ¡Mami! — sonrió Izayoi a verla. — por fin llegas, te extrañe mucho. — yendo a abrazarla.

Kagome suspiró devolviendo el abrazó, la menor usaba uno de sus viejos vestidos de color rosa y sus adorables orejitas eran escondidas por su cabello platinado amarrado en coletas altas.

— La abuela fue con el abuelo al doctor, dijo que volverías pronto y por eso debía esperarte.

— Lamento haber tardado — se disculpó la Miko.

Más tarde Kagome e Izayoi caminaban por el centro comercial, la menor se aferraba a ella le asustaba ese mundo tan extraño, con varios olores desagradables y agradables, además el incesante ruido.

Pasaron a comprar varias cosas para la comida y cosas que llevarían a la otra época, como Kagome vio varios adorables vestidos los compro para la menor, no estaba tan emocionada desde que su madre estaba embarazada y pensó que Sota era niña; estaba segura que si pudiera le compraría todo ella era un amor y coincidió con su versión futura ella era su luz, su princesa, su vida y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

— • — • — • — •

 **Flash Back**

Saburo era un chico atractivo, con carisma, físicamente parecido a su padre pero, al ser criado por su madre Sango era muy caballeroso, el hombre ideal de varias, pero él solo tenía ojos para su mejor amiga y casi hermana… Izayoi, la mujer de su vida según él ya que cumplía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear; sólo había un problema ella lo veía solo como un hermano igual que Shippo.

— _Si me dieras una oportunidad, te haría la mujer más feliz — murmuró Saburo internado en el bosque tratando de practicar para declararse. — prometo cuidarte, aunque no lo necesites, eres fuerte, inteligente, valiente y audaz; solo quiero compartir mi vida contigo._

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos cuando chocó sin querer con un árbol, maldijo su suerte, al mirar se dio cuenta que estaba a pocos metros del Río, donde Izayoi y sus hermanas acostumbraban bañarse, un pensamiento impuro cruzó por su mente, al pensar que se podría encontrar con su amada como vino al mundo, debía dejar de acompañar a su padre a ver a Mushi.

Izayoi se cepillaba los cabellos albinos húmedos al pie del Río hoy se vería con el señor Koga, se ruborizó al pensar en él era el hombre que anhelaba a pesar de tener diferencias con su padre se portaba como un caballero con ella, no la menospreciaba por ser hanyou si no que la admiraba ya que sabía que como Inuyasha era capaz de grandes hazañas.

— _I..Iza..Izayoi — una nerviosa voz la llamó._

— _Saburo, ¿ya eres un pervertido? — dijo la joven burlonamente._

— _¡NO!, no, no, yo solo… te buscaba. — respondió apresuradamente._

— _¿Querías verme desnuda? — divertida_

— _¡CLARO QUE NO! — negó con rapidez._

— _Es broma relájate._

— _Izayoi, ya no puedo más. — tomándole la mano. — tengo que decirte que me…_

— _¡Izayoi! — el líder de los hombres lobos se acercó a gran velocidad._

— _Señor Koga — dijo la doncella con una hermosa sonrisa._

— _¿Que hace el aquí?_

— _Yo debería preguntar lo mismo, mocoso._

La tensión era densa el humano y demonio se miraban desafiantes, Izayoi que aún no aprendía a distinguir emociones con su olfato no entendía el porque si lo dominara podría oler los celos que emanaban los varones.

 _Llegará el día de escoger entre los dos mundos:_

 _Humanos o Demonios_

 _¿Al cual debía entregar su corazón?_

 **Fin de Flash Back**

— • — • — • — •

* * *

Hola, un poco tarde ya que este capítulo debía subirse la semana pasada pero por cuestiones personales no pasó, en fin, espero que les guste y me dejen su Review.

¿Qué les parece el nuevo triángulo amoroso?

¿Les gusta la relación madre e hija de Kagome e Izayoi?

¿Inuyasha castrara a Miroku y Koga?

¿Qué les gustaría para el próximo capítulo?

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Dioses caninos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

* * *

 **DIOSES CANINOS**

* * *

Kagome llevaba a Izayoi al museo de arte donde se verían con sus amigas por lo cual la menor usaba hasta una peluca cubriendo su cabello y orejas caninas por lo cual había hecho berrinche sorprendente en la casa.

— No me gusta — murmuró Izayoi molesta.

— Te ves muy bonita.

— ¿Porque tenemos que ir?

— Ya te expliqué que es para la escuela.

— Papá dice que no sirve esa cosa.

Kagome suspiró cuando llegaron sus amigas no dejaron de jugar (molestar) a la pequeña que era adorable.

— Es muy linda tu prima Kagome.

— Están adorable.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Izayoi se escondió detrás de Kagome asustada por esas muchachas tan locas pero le gruñó al joven Hojo cuando lo vio acercarse a Kagome incluso el pobre muchacho se llevó una mordida.

— No toques — abrazando posesiva a Kagome — Es mía — gruñó la pequeña hanyou.

— Creo que alguien es celosa.

Kagome rió nerviosa, al poco tiempo el grupo entró al museo y Izayoi se escapó de su madre para ser encontrada, pasada la media hora, por los jóvenes estudiantes en la sección feudal viendo una pintura.

— ¿ Te gusta la pintura? — preguntó amablemente Hojo — ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?

— Si... por favor — lo último como un gruñido.

— Pues veras, cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchos años existió unos demonios muy malvados que atormentaron al mundo, hasta que un experimentado monje y una sacerdotisa les dieron caza y terminaron atrapando sus espíritus malvados en la pintura donde permanecerán miles de años como castigo como sus crímenes.

Al terminar la historia todos estaban serios pero la pequeña se empezó a reír a carcajadas desconcertando a los demás.

— Eso es tonto — dijo riendo la menor — en el libro del abuelo está la pintura y dice que es la representación del poder de los "Dioses caninos" guardianes del Oeste. Este es Inu-no Taisho — señalando la pintura donde se mostraba a su abuelo en sus dos formas — esta es Irasue, su primera esposa con quien tuvo a su hijo mayor — señalando a su Tío y la abuela de su primo en sus dos formas — Ella es su segunda mujer, la princesa Izayoi — con cariño — y su hijo un han... semidiós — señalando a su padre y abuela — luego están las esposas de cada uno de sus hijos ambas humanas — señalando a Rin y a Kagome que sus caras estaban borrosas — por último sus tres y únicos nietos. — terminó señalando a la parte donde estaba ella de mayor con sus primos los tres con una perla de cada color, una blanca, otra rosa y la última negra (purificación y contaminación de la perla) — eso dice esto — sus ojos volvieron a tener un brillo de inocencia dejando de parecer alguien mayor mostrando una hoja de un libro que había arrancado sin que su abuelo lo notara.

— ¡ARRANCASTE ESO DEL LIBRO!

Izayoi empezó a llorar para que todos los demás los vieran mal por gritarle a una niña pequeña, pobre e inocente. Obviamente los corrieron y para calmarla la llevaron a comer, Kagome maldijo que sacara el estómago de Inuyasha, aunque se quedó pensando el porqué en la pintura la única Hanyou mujer tenía la perla contaminada.

 **Flash Back**

Izayoi de doce años jugaba con su primo Kira que era el único que estaba a su altura y no podían lastimarse como a los humanos.

— _¡Gane!_

 _— ¡Hiciste trampa!_

 _— Aprende a perder Izayoi._

 _— Te voy a extrañar._

 _— Solo me iré unos días con mi abuela._

 _— ¿ Puedo ir?_

 _— No._

 _— pero..._

 _— Nos vemos — se despidió con beso en la frente — tal vez me ganes a la otra._

Izayoi se puso triste al no poder ir y verlo irse con sus tíos, quería mucho a su primo al ser hija única era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía, tendría que esperar cinco días para volver a verlo pero al pasar el tiempo descubriría que serían varios ciclos lunares, y que ya no jugaría con ella como antes, nunca más.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

— • — • — • — •

Hola, un poco tarde (además cortó y algo fofo) este capítulo, que debía subirse hace semanas pero por cuestiones personales y escolares (final de semestre) no pasó, en fin, espero que les guste incluso dejen su comentario con su opinión.

Espero terminar el próximo esta semana.  
" NOCHE FRÍA"

Nos leemos pronto


	7. Noche fría

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

* * *

 **NOCHE FRÍA.**

* * *

Regresaron a la época feudal madre e hija con provisiones Izayoi tenía su kimono pero en vez de dejar su melena plata al natural, Kagome la había peinado con una coleta alta con cintas de color rojo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estaban?! — Inuyasha estaba furioso se hablan ido sin avisarle, había tenido lo peor.

— pues verás… — nerviosa Kagome.

— Papá, lo siento — dijo una triste Izayoi

— como sea, vámonos.

Kagome se sorprendió, Inuyasha se sintió mal al ver tan triste a la menor era una sensación muy rara. El grupo siguió el viaje por varios días el humor de Inuyasha no mejoraba ya que a cada aldea que iban todos veían mal a Kagome e Izayoi podía incluso oír mil ofensas hacia ellas sentía impotencia él tenía que proteger a su familia, si puede que se estuviera dejando llevar por la absurda idea de que esa niña fuera su hija, era inevitable soñar con que tendría una familia aunque hubiera renunciado a una hace años.

Pararon en una aldea donde lucharon con un monstruo débil y como recompensa habían dejado que pasaran la noche Inuyasha estuvo con Izayoi siempre protegiéndola de esos humanos que la veían como un blanco fácil la hanyou no se dio cuenta solo sonreía contenta, era inocente.

— Amo Inuyasha

— Anciano Mioga, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Ha habido rumores de que procreó una niña — dijo la vieja pulga y vio a Izayoi que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

La pulga saltó hacia la niña y empezó a succionar un poco de su sangre, está lo aplastó contra su mejilla por insisto.

— ¿Anciano Mioga? — lo miro una Izayoi adormilada.

— Joven Ama — haciendo una reverencia

— ¿qué dices Mioga? —pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido.

— Mis felicitaciones amo Inuyasha, su padre estaría muy feliz al saber que su linaje sigue.

Después de que la pulga se retirara Inuyasha no podía dormir, era verdad, esa niña era su hija ¡¿cómo permitió eso?! Había condenado a la niña, la miro dormir tranquilamente en el fotón del cuarto no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿feliz? O ¿molesto?, él le arruinaría la vida a Kagome, pero surgieron en el más dudas como ¿qué hacía ella aquí? o ¿por qué había dicho eso el Oni? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues se empezaron a oír fuertes golpes así que salió a ver qué pasaba.

— ¿qué pasa? — bostezando— Miroku es un escandaloso — gruñó si despertaba a la niña se las iba a pagar.

— Oigan — bostezando el pequeño zorro—¿no podrían ser más discretos con sus discusiones de pareja?

— ¿qué sucede? — dijo Izayoi adormilada asomándose detrás de Inuyasha.

— No pasa nada, vete a dormir — le dijo el Hanyou mayor.

— ¿A dónde van? Parece que Sango es controlada por algo— informó el monje.

—Basta no sigas — pido Kagome al ver a su amiga.

Izayoi estaba asustada viendo a su tía Sango queriendo golpear a Miroku pero su padre intervino.

— detente Sango

Se acercaron a donde estaban la exterminadora y el monje preocupados, viendo como le daban una muy bonita cachetada a Miroku.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar? — Pregunto una confundida Sango —- ¿qué le pasó excelencia?

— ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó a Izayoi tierna.

— estoy bien pequeña, no te preocupes — respondió el joven monje con la mano de la exterminadora marcada.

Tras una larga charla el grupo de recolectores llegaron a la conclusión que el culpable de la manipulación era el monstruo que habían exterminado, temprano habían ido a sellarlo haciendo que el monje fuera controlado por la fuerza extraña atacando a Sango pero, cuando quiso atacar a Izayoi esta huyó con Shippo montando a Kirara asustada.

— ¿Pero qué cosa estaba haciendo?— preguntó levantándose Miroku.

— ¿qué le pasa a Tío Miroku?

— Tranquila yo te protejo — declaró el joven zorro.

Miraron al grupo que había derrotado al zombi ciempiés, pero la risa de malvado del padre de la joven les erizó la piel sin dudarlo el hanyou fue tras los más jóvenes del grupo llamando al ancianos Mioga que se encontraba en el hombro de Shippo.

— papá, ¿qué te pasa? — Acercándose antes que su madre lo mandara a comer tierra — ¡Papá!

— ¡¿pero qué demonios hiciste Kagome?! ¿Cachorra?— lo último viendo a Izayoi.

— Que bueno que estás bien — sonriendo a su padre.

Resultaba que la vieja pulga iba huyendo de su prometida, la anciana Shoga, la cual había controlado a los demás para que no se escapara de su compromiso.

— ¿por qué no mejor se casan hoy mismo?.

— Joven ama, no sea cruel— pido la pulga llorosa.

— Es una gran idea — sonrió Sango algo malvada.

— podemos pedirle ayuda al dueño para realizar la ceremonia.

Los mayores sonreían algo malvados mientras la pulga trataba de escaparse suplicando que no se le arrebatara su libertad. La ceremonia inició muy bonita pero el novio se dio a la fuga haciendo reír a la menor.

 **Flash Back**

Izayoi de unos tres años veía como llovía preocupada era de noche y sus padres no volvían, estaba en el cuarto de las hijas de Sango pero no podía dormir en esa noche fría sentía miedo de no tener a sus padres era la primera noche sin ellos, tomó su muñeca abrazándola fuerte.

— _¿Izayoi? — preguntó Sango entrando a la habitación — ¿ no puedes dormir?_

— _tía Sango, ¿cuando llegan mis papás?_

— _llegarán pronto_

— _¿y si no? — llorosa_

— _tus padres son fuertes y valientes, pronto estarán contigo incluso puede que cuando despiertes ya hayan llegado._

— _¿de verdad?_

— _te lo prometo_

Sango cargo a la menor y arrulló como si fuera bebé y está poco a poco se durmió sin saber que sería una semana en la que volviera a ver a sus padres pero tendría siempre a su tía Sango y tío Miroku.

 **Fin de Flash Back**


	8. Luna nueva

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

* * *

 **LUNA NUEVA.**

* * *

Días después siguieron buscando a Naraku Inuyasha no dejaba sola ni un momento de Izayoi lo cual hacía que Kagome y él pelearán por ver quien la llevaba ya que ambos querían estar con la niña. Lo que sorprendió al grupo era que el cabello de Izayoi se empezaba a poner de color negro de la parte de abajo conforme se acercaba la luna nueva además de perder poco a poco su desarrollado sentido del olfato y no era la única que sufría los estragos de la luna Inuyasha ya empezaba a perder su poderes pero era en ese período que el aroma de Naraku era más notorio y podrían encontrar el castillo.

— Esta noche tendremos luna nueva — comentó Shippo y miro a Izayoi que iba junto a Kagome su cabello plateado se había vuelto negro como su madre pero aún no perdía sus colmillos y orejas perrunas que seguían siendo albinas.

— es cierto, esta noche Inuyasha y la señorita Izayoi perderán sus poderes.

— será mejor que no te esfuerces Inuyasha.

— tonterías, hemos llegado muy lejos.

— eso es un remolino, se acerca a nosotros.

El remolino de Koga se hizo presente aplastando a Inuyasha a su paso, Shippo miro como Izayoi se ponía nerviosa lo atribuyó a que de seguro le preocupaba que Koga descubriera la debilidad de su padre y ella.

— Hola Kagome, conque tú también estás aquí — dijo un sonriente Koga sin ver a la pequeña que se acercó a ayudar a su padre — ¿cómo has estado bestia? ¿El extraño aroma te trajo a este lugar?

— niña aléjate voy a destruir a este lobo — gruñó furioso poniendo a la niña tras el — cómo te atreves…

— ¡Abajo! — Dijo el conjuro la joven miko mandándolo al suelo — ¿qué ejemplo le estas dando a Izayoi? — regañó acercándose a él.

— eres mala, papá no hizo nada malo.

— Izayoi, la violencia no resuelve nada.

— entonces, ¿por qué lo lastimas mandándolo al piso?

— pues verás...

Koga vio a la pequeña familia sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, miró a la cachorra con ese tono de cabello era más parecida a Kagome de no ser por las orejas, garras y colmillos sería una copia de esta, volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación volvió al ver a la menor sonrojarse al ver que la observaban.

— oye, ¿qué te sucede bestia? Hueles un poco raro — se acercó a Inuyasha olfateando su aroma y de la menor — no despides la acostumbrada peste a perro, ¿no me digas que te diste un baño? — burlón.

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome e Izayoi para darle celos al lobo lo cual funcionó lo que terminó en una pequeña riña que acabó cuando los acompañantes de Koga fueron por el este se despidió de Kagome y la niña lo cual sorprendió a los demás, Izayoi solo sonrió adorable. Llegada la noche Izayoi e Inuyasha mostraron su forma humana, Izayoi tenía el cabello y ojos de su madre pero sus ademanes eran parecidos a los de Inuyasha; la menor se mostraba algo tímida por su aspecto más vulnerable y para tratar de animarla Sango y Kagome le hacían distintos peinados hasta le cantaron lo que provocó que esta se durmiera.

 **Flash Back**

Izayoi había huido de su casa estaba harta de ser tratada como niña, se internó en el bosque sólo había una persona en la que podía confiar y ese era el hombre del cual estaba enamorada, no tardó en llegar a una cabaña oculta donde normalmente se veían, nadie los molestaría.

— _Señor Koga —_ llamo sin tener respuesta, suspiró _— seguro esta con su esposa._

Esa declaración dolía las palabras de su primo volvieron a su cabeza, haciéndola sentir peor era solo una diversión o de verdad el lobo la amaba. Encendió el fuego empezaba a hacer frío maldijo a Shippo de seguro había hecho enojar a su mujer y era por eso que se había desatado esa horrible tormenta bufó al ver como sus cabellos se volvían negros tenía que ser la estúpida luna nueva la odiaba se sentía débil y el que fuera pésima en los hechizos de Miko no ayudaba a sentirse protegida en su débil forma.

— _te ves hermosa._

— _¿Señor loga?— sobre saltada_

Koga entró a la cabaña empapado, Izayoi se acercó a él preocupada.

— _Lamentó la tardanza— acercándose a ella — te ves hermosa_

— _mentiroso_

— _Eres parte humana, no te deberías molestar por serlo, eres perfecta y la parte buena es…— tomándole la cadera— no puedes detenerme_

— _¿eso es una apuesta?_

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso, por fin se sentía tranquila con él a su lado.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Izayoi se despertó de golpe al oír a los secuaces de Koga hablar de que luchaba con Kagura era claro que estaba en peligro junto a su padre salieron revelándose ante los hombres lobos y después de que su padre los amenazara fueron en búsqueda del comandante lobo. Cuando llegaron encontraron al pobre muy herido Sango y Miroku se encargaron de Kagura, Kagome e Izayoi se acercaron a ayudarlo para molestia de Inuyasha.

— Koga, estás muy grave enseguida te curaré — dijo Kagome acercándose con su hija que traía el botiquín.

— no se molesten en ayudar a ese pobre diablo, que descuidado eres Koga — serio.

— ¿a hora que te paso? ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto tan débil? — Dijo Koga al ver tan extraño aspecto y también miró a la niña cuyo aroma no era desagradable como su padre, se veía idéntica a Kagome —- ya entiendo, me contaron que los demonios que son mitad humanos nunca mostraban su apariencia débil delante el enemigo, te crees muy valiente.

— Tienes razón, ahora que sabes mi secreto — desenvainando su espada.

— ¿Quieres pelear bestia?

— cierra la boca.

El demonio no pudo permanecer tanto tiempo de pie por el dolor de las heridas por lo cual madre e hija lo empezaron a curar, cuando trató de pelear otra vez con a Inuyasha Izayoi le tocó la herida molesta y por un minuto Koga vio a Izayoi pero no como una niña sino que la vio como una bella doncella, sintió su corazón latir algo acelerado y las mejillas sonrojarse pero los demás lo atribuyeron a que era por Kagome.

— por favor, tiene que descansar — tierna la menor.

Koga le iba a responder pero soltó un quejido al sentir como Kagome apretaba demasiado la venda.

— lo siento

— No te preocupes Kagome, gracias a ti y la pequeña Izayoi he dejado de sentir dolor — tomando la mano de Kagome.

— no pierdan su tiempo con ese tonto — gruñó Inuyasha no le gustaba como veía a su hija.

La pelea entre ambos volvió a surgir para cansancio de los demás.

* * *

— • — • — • —

Hola, gracias por leer espero que les hayan gustado estos capítulos, por desgracia tengo un montón de trabajos finales, pero encontré un ratito para poder escribir, por favor dejen un review para saber que les gusta y tratare de subir capítulos más a menudo.

Díganme que opinan de la relación de Izayoi con Inuyasha

Además de que opinan de estos momentos entre Koga e Izayoi

Los leo pronto.

P.D

La idea de que fueran pareja me surgió al ver los capítulos de Ayame y cuando Koga y Sesshomaru se ven cara a cara.


	9. El desafío de Shippo y Destino

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

* * *

 **EL DESAFÍO DE SHIPPO & DESTINO**

* * *

Cuando amaneció el grupo estaba algo alterado Kagura había visto a Inuyasha en luna nueva pero lo que más les preocupo es que ella había visto a la pequeña Izayoi de la mano de Inuyasha.

Tiempo después Shippo e Izayoi estaban en un campo lejos de los demás coloreando con los colores que Kagome les había regalado estaban muy sonrientes incluso Izayoi hizo un dibujo de su familia cuando mientras Shippo chupaba un dulcecito que Kagome le había dado el cielo empezó a tronar, los menores miraron sin entender y lograron esquivar por poco un rayo que cayó cerca de ellos ambos gritaron pero apareció una flecha con una nota atada a esta Shippo se acercó a sacar la nota.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó curiosa la joven hanyou.

— Es… ¿una carta de desafío? — extrañado el pequeño zorro.

— ¿Soten? — leyó la niña recordando a una mujer con el mismo nombre.

Shippo abrió la carta y con Izayoi viendo por su hombro leyó en voz alta.

— Joven Shippo, estoy invitándolo a tener un ferviente combate, lo veo en el Valle del Trueno al Atardecer, si se retracta, acabaré con cada uno de sus Camaradas — algo asustado.

— ¿Eso una carta de desafío? — los menores se sobresaltaron al oír a Kagome y voltearon rápidamente, los mayores habían ido a ver que pasaba al oír sus gritos.

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Quien les dio permiso de leerla?! — reclamó el demonio zorro.

— ¿Había que pedir permiso? — preguntó tierna Izayoi.

— Estás acabado — se burló Inuyasha

— Es algo extraño si algún familiar quisiera vengar la muerte de Hiten y Manten la persona que desafiara sería Inuyasha — dijo Kagome usando la lógica la pequeña.

— A lo mejor como es un mitad bestia, no lo tomaron en cuenta — Inuyasha le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo reír a Izayoi — ¡Ay!

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer? — sin dejar de sonreír.

Shippo se sonrojo y se puso "serio" — No tengo otra opción, tengo que ir, mi honor está en juego — como héroe trágico.

— Que valiente eres — dijo la menor haciéndolo sonrojarse más.

En eso el cielo empezó a tronar haciendo temblar al zorro, Inuyasha se puso sigilosamente detrás de él.

— ¡Bu! — asustando al pequeño zorro que gritó — Valiente, si como no, tienes tanto miedo que gritaste — burlón.

— Papá, creo que se desmayó— señaló la pequeña hanyou.

Inuyasha miró al pobre zorrito que tenía ojitos de espiral — zorrito cobarde — bufo haciendo que Kagome lo viera mal.

— Creo que no va a sobrevivir — dijo Sango.

— Vamos, vamos — tratando que reaccionara lo cual tardó un rato.

— Es por eso que no debes juntarte con cobardes — dijo Inuyasha mientras cargaba a la menor.

— Inuyasha, bájala — sería — tenemos que ayudar a Shippo

— La señorita Kagome tiene razón.

Él hanyou bufo y bajo a la cachorra para que fuera de la mano con Kagome, el zorro temblaba claramente asustado después de todo aún recordaba la crueldad de la familia relámpago y al caminar parecía una garza, haciendo enojar a nuestro amado además de " tan... paciente" medio demonio.

— ¿por que camina así? — pregunto Izayoi a su madre que la miro enternecida mientras a su padre le daba un tic en el ojo.

—Shippo... Miserable... — con clara molestia antes de explotar— ¡DEJA DE CAMINAR COMO GARZA!

— cálmate Inuyasha, Shippo, él tiene razón a ese paso no llegarás nunca.

Inuyasha saca su espada ya harto de la situación y lo empezó a empujar con ella para que avance más rápido; el zorro asustado aconsejaba, entre balbuceos, al grupo en especial a Kagome e Izayoi que tuvieran cuidado, más que nada a estas que se escondieran cosa que a Inuyasha le pareció bien, Izayoi no debía estar en situaciones peligrosas. Y aunque hizo ojitos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia, sus caritas más tiernas incluso fingir llorar Inuyasha le prohibió participar, pero por otro lado Kagome logró convencerlo con ayuda de Sango y Miroku que ellos se encargarían de cuidarla para que nada malo les pasará a ambos menores. Llegado el momento cuando cruzaban las montañas, las cuales eran muy familiares para la pequeña, una enorme roca se dirigió hacia ellos para aplastarlos haciendo que los más pequeños se alejaran del grupo.

— ¡IZAYOI!

Shippo e Izayoi huían de la roca asustados más uno que otro mientras Kagome e Inuyasha estaban histéricos.

— Ay es cierto, TRANSFORMACIÓN — El joven zorro convirtiéndose en la pelotita rosada voladora adorable con Izayoi sobre él — Nos salvamos — antes de ser atrapados en una red.

— ¡KYA! — gritó la pequeña Izayoi y trató en vano de liberarse con sus garras.

— ¡NO, NO, AYUDENME! — Aún como bolita, soltando lágrimas, lo último que oyeron antes de desaparecer fueron los gritos de Inuyasha y Kagome.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — gruñó molesto sabía que era mala idea que la niña fuera.

— ¡INUYASHA, HAZ ALGO!

— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?!

— ¡NO ME GRITES!

Mientras la pelea marital se llevaba a cabo los más pequeños despertaban en jaulas en una especie de castillo (n/a: después de un año estudiando el medievo no dejo de pensar en los castillos europeos).

— lo siento Izayoi — dijo triste.

— no te preocupes Shippo, papá vendrá por nosotros.

— ja ja ja — una risa extraña y desconocida — todo salió de acuerdo al plan (n/a: estaba bien _el cadáver de la novia_ así que esto se lee como la canción en mi mente)

El demonio zorro y la pequeña medio demonio miraron a lo que parecía un niño con coletas negras y una especie de armadura que se acercó a ellos, con clara sorpresa al ver a la niña albina, pero sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

— Hola, ¿quien eres? — adorable, lo cual Shippo tomó como coqueteo.

— Yo soy Sostén, último descendiente de la familia relámpago.

— Un gusto, soy yo Iza… — adorable pero la interrumpieron.

— ¡No le digas! — haciendo que la pequeña hiciera un mohín.

— ¿ Y por qué me gritas? — frunciendo el ceño pareciéndose a su padre malhumorado lo cual asustó un poco al zorro.

Soten rodó los ojos, aunque no contaba con que esa niña apareciera, su sirviente no había dicho que en el grupo hubiera otro medio demonio era extraño y viéndola detenidamente se parecía un poco a Inuyasha.

— es un inútil — bufo

— ¡Oye no le digas así!

— ¡NO ME GRITES!

— Jmph, después veré qué hacer contigo — bufo Soten e imito a Izayoi que le enseñó la lengua.

— Oye, no tengo tiempo que perder —Shippo serio — llévame con tu jefe Soten — algo molesto y decepcionado al ver que era un niño.

— Hombre tenía que ser — susurró Izayoi molesta.

— Yo soy Soten.

— Estás mintiendo.

— Claro que no, basta con verme.

— No tengo tiempo para jugar con niños.

Izayoi bufo mientras ellos peleaban, Shippo sacó un juguete captando la atención de Sote y desatando otra pelea haciendo que rodara los ojos parecían casados.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir? — preguntó Izayoi aburrida.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que reveles mi ubicación?, ni loco.

— De todos modos mi papá vendrá por mí — tranquilamente.

— ¿Tu padre?

— Si, es el más fuerte, valiente y… — con un brillo en los ojos especial.

— Y tonto — interrumpió Shippo.

— ¡Oye!, Mamá dijo que solo es algo lento — dijo la pequeña medio demonio.

— Y bobo

— ¡No es cierto!

— Que si

— Que no

— Que si

— Que no

— Que si

Izayoi le gruñó perruna mente como su padre asustando a Shippo pero para su risa Izayoi era infantil por lo cual también le enseñó la lengua cuando comentó su humor. Soten miraba sin entender eran muy extraños.

— Sácame o llorare — inflando los cachetes y con su carita más adorable además de ya tener lagrimitas.

— Haz lo que quieras.

Shippo le dio un dulce a la pequeña hanyou si lloraba a él lo crucificaban automáticamente Izayoi sonrió y comió era igual de bipolar como su madre.

— sácame de aquí, ¿no se supone que pelearíamos?

— de nada sirve que me provoques.

— ¿no haces esto por que eres débil?

Izayoi suspiró cansada pero al menos estaba más entretenía comiendo su dulce así que más tranquila vio la pelea de dibujos y cuando pasó el décimo dibujo se aburrió y miró el castillo se le hacía muy familiar estaba cambiado más que nada faltaban las pinturas preciosas de zorros y tormentas que recordaba estaban en esa sala.

Después de varios dibujos, de un berrinche que terminó destrozando una jaula y una disputa por unos crayones ahora estaban en el patio, claro después que las dos niñas jugaran a la pelota y un zorro celosos molestara, Izayoi también quería pelear pero los dos demonios se negaron y después de varios ataques, que Izayoi catalogó como muy débiles, los demonios terminaron cansados Izayoi abanicaba a Shippo prácticamente por que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que le llegó un aroma familiar.

— ¡Papá!

Los niños miraron hacia la escalera y vieron como la colegiala y el medio demonio subiendo con un mini dragón sujetándolo firmemente con chipotes.

— Izayoi, gracias a Dios que estás bien

— ¡Mami! — Izayoi corrió a abrazarla sonriendo.

Inuyasha soltó a Koriu y cargo a la pequeña viendo que no tuviera ninguna herida.

— ¿estas bien Shippo? — preguntó Kagome — Inuyasha, ya bájala

Inuyasha prácticamente tenía de cabeza a Izayoi que reía la mar de contenta, Soten estaba sorprendida pero también con envidia esa niña tenía una familia mientras que ella ya no.

— ¿Ese es Soten? — preguntó Inuyasha cuándo vio a Soten.

— Así es, ese es Soten, el descendiente que me mandó esa carta de desafío — explicó el joven zorro.

— Es una ternura — acercándose a cargarlo.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — tratando de zafarse —¡¿Que no sabes quién soy?!

— ¿Qué edad tienes niño?

— No soy un niño, soy una niña — con molestia paralizando a Shippo que cada vez que estaba cerca de Izayoi pensaba que le coqueteaba.

— ¿Eres una niña? Entonces me pareces aún más adorable — dijo Kagome abrazando más fuerte a la pequeña.

— Resultó ser niña… — Shippo estaba paralizado.

— ¿Shippo? — le dijo Izayoi a su lado al ver que no reaccionaba.

— Esto resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo — suspiró el zorro levantándose y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Izayoi.

— Espera Shippo, ¿Qué, piensas huir? — dijo Soten estirando su bracito pero fue ignorada — lo tomaré como tu derrota.

— Como digas — serio, sacó sus crayones — toma quédate con esto — dándole los crayones cuando Soten los atrapo se sonrojó adorable — si eres buena niña actúa como tal y no trates de vengar la muerte de tus familiares.

Soten se sonrojó más, Kagome sonrió orgullosa, Izayoi sonrió y le dio un besito inocente a Shippo en el cachete.

— ¡Ya vámonos! — gruñó Inuyasha separando a Shippo de su cachorra y se lo llevó por la cola.

— Izayoi, espera — detuvo la sucesora de la familia relámpago a la nieta del comandante perro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tu... ¿eres su novia?

— ¿He?

— ¿Eres la prometida de Shippo?

— ¡Iug! ¡No!, es como mi hermano —haciendo una mueca no se imaginaba así con Shippo, al reflexionar se sorprendió — espera, él te…

— ¡NIÑA, KAGOME, YA VÁMONOS!

— ¡VOY!, espero volverte a ver Soten, espera un minuto — Izayoi fue con su mamá y le susurró algo está solo sacó, sonriendo orgullosa, algo de su mochila — esto es para ti — dándole una hermosa muñeca de trapo — para que no te sientas tan sola — sonriendo.

— Gracias, ven a visitarme — dijo Soten sonriendo abrazando a la muñeca estaba contenta de tener una amiga.

Izayoi se fue sonriendo incluso más ya que su mami la felicitó por su acción, Shippo estaba orgulloso de él y cuando llegaron con los demás Izayoi pudo evitar por poco que su padre fuera mandado al suelo por golpear a Shippo, aún así el viaje lo continuó con su madre que estaba aún molesta con Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Una Izayoi adolescente iba hacia la montaña con su primo Kira ambos medio demonios estaban encima de Ah-Un, claro que Izayoi era la más emocionada.

— _Está bien, Iza, preguntaré, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

— _Es sorpresa — sonriendo que le dijera Iza la hacía sentir bien, querida por él. Cuando vio un pequeño castillo a diferencia de él de su primo — es ahí_

— _Bien_

Kira tomó las riendas del dragón y descendieron hacia el camino empedrado al bajar Izayoi dio un salto y cayó con la gracia de un saco de papas a diferencia de su primo que bajo tan elegante como su padre, por lo cual este regañó a su prima ya que debía de actuar como digna nieta de un gran comandante pero como hija de Inuyasha lo ignoro, pues estaba cansada que siempre se lo recordaban sabía que tendría un título en unos años mientras quería disfrutar su libertad. Kira sonrió y le revolvió su ya enredado cabello albino era como su hermana por lo cual la entendía como se sentía, ellos debía cumplir un destino él en ser un gran guerrero como su abuelo,pero en cambio su prima y casi hermana por el hecho de ser mujer debía casarse con un hombre humano o monstruo con poder para ser una mujer respetable.

— _Ah-Un! — El dragón los escoltó como hacía con sus padres hace años — Si tanto te molesta le puedo decir a la abuela que te eduque — al oír un suspiró cansado de parte de su prima._

— _Está bien que esté loca pero no tanto._

— _Izayoi, en dos años ya puedes darte por solterona, ya deberías estar buscando marido — imitando a las mujeres de la aldea de Iza._

— _Con lo bonita que estás podrías conseguir a un terrateniente — imitando igual con cara de harta, era lo de todos los días._

— _Cuando le quite el trono y la Bakusaiga a mi padre puedes ir a vivir conmigo — aseguró Kira._

— _Eso va a pasar en siglos._

— _Necesito a alguien que me haga competencia, los soldados son arrogantes, quisiera ver su cara cuando un par de hanyous les den una paliza — aún no se eliminan los prejuicios sobre su raza pero ella y su prima destacaban por su poder._

— _Encantada, si aún puedo_

Kira sonrió pero la empujó protector al ver que algo, o alguien, salía disparado en su dirección sin control alguno.

— _¡Shippo! — gritó sonriendo Izayoi._

El ya no tan pequeño zorro se asomó por las puertas del castillo ya se había transformado en un guapo hombre pelirrojo.

— _¡Vuelvan antes de la cena! — gritó Shippo y este al ver a los jóvenes sonrió — Izayoi que bueno verte — ambos se abrazaron sonriendo._

— _Tu eres el que nunca va a visitarnos._

— _Bueno, es que tengo muchas responsabilidades._

— _Papá dijo que solo son excusas._

— _Eso es por qué el es un irresponsable — Izayoi se rió ante el comentario._

— _Me muero por decirle lo que acabas de decir — comentó el Hanyou como quien no quiere la cosa._

Shippo miró asustado a Kira que solo sonreía burlón mientras estos empezaban una discusión, Izayoi entró y buscó a la esposa de Shippo la cual era una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos oscuros, hermosa figura y unos bellos ojos rojos. Soten arrullaba a un pequeño bebé pelirrojo molesta.

— _Shippo, tonto, me deja sola cuidando del bebé, espero que le guste dormir en el campo por qué no dejaré que se quede así — arrullando al pequeño bebé zorro._

— _Hola, señora Soten — saludo Izayoi sonriendo._

Soten la volteo a ver ella se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, además de una demonio poderosa superando a sus hermanos y dándole gloria a su nombre, se había casado con Shippo hace algunos años y ya tenían tres hijos contando al bebé que a pesar del cabello y cola que había heredado de su padre era igual de adorable que su madre.

— _Es una ternura — sonrió la joven albina al ver a él bebé bostezar al pequeño._

— _Si pero cuando no lo consientes, llora mucho — suspiró Soten haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño que rió adorable._

— _¿Puedo cargarlo?_

— _Claro solo ten cuidado — dándole al bebé con delicadeza._

Izayoi lo cargo con ternura al pequeño bebé como el de una madre, sonrió agridulce si bien soñaba con tener una familia propia sabía que solo se cortaría las alas no quería estar como su madre, su tía Sango o Soten las cuales habían dejado de ser guerreras para dedicarse de lleno a su familia, ¿que debía escoger? Ser madre o ser una gran guerrera más grande que su abuelo.

— _Le agradas, oye ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Soten al verla tan rara — ¿es por Koga? — al ver que se entristecía al nombrarlo._

— _No es nada, Soten… ¿te arrepientes?_

— _¿Por qué lo haría?_

— _Dejaste todo por lo que luchaste_

— _Esto es lo que quería — respondió sonriendo — Amaba pelear pero fue mi decisión cuidar a mis hijos._

— _Koga quiere un bebé._

— _¿y que te detiene?_

— _Mi padre, además si la señora Ayame… tal vez él ya no quiera estar conmigo._

— _Iza, acaso ¿quieres un bebé para amarrarlo?_

— _No, solo que... tengo miedo, quiero tener a su hijo pero eso significaría que nunca realizaría mis sueños._

— _Eso lo decides tú_

Soten le sonrió, Izayoi sonrió levemente le gustaba hablar con ella podía contar todo sin miedo, poco después escucharon como Shippo era golpeado por Kira y salieron a verlos el zorro tenía chipotes además de maldecir a Kira en voz baja.

— _Ya vinimos, ya los vimos, ¿ya nos vamos?_

— _¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? — preguntó burlonamente Izayoi._

— _Muy lejos en casa de la abuela, estoy harto de los modales — respondió Kira rodando los ojos._

Izayoi soltó una carcajada y le entregó el bebé a Soten no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

— _Despídete de tu tía — el bebé adorable sacó una de sus manitas y tomó el dedo de la medio demonio._

— _Vendré a verlos luego — se despidió Izayoi de la familia._

Kira la cargo como costal para irse, Izayoi se despidió con la mano, Shippo y Soten también se despidieron; cuando los adolescentes se alejaron Izayoi le jalo la arena perruna a su primo por grosero.

— _¡Hey! — se quejó el hanyou._

— _Eres un grosero — la regañó._

— _Y tu una molestia._

— _No te preocupes, ya no seré una molestia._

— _Creo que ya me puedo casar._

— _¿Ah sí? — cuestionó serio Kira cargándola como princesa mientras Izayoi asintió — pero si hace nada decías que no te querías casar — serio._

— _Es que… es mi deber, mi destino casarme y dar aliados a mi familia, ¿Que no?_

— _Vas hacer que te golpee Izayoi._

— _Eso dijo tu abuela, además creo que el señor Koga y yo..._

— _Y dale con lo mismo, Iza, ese hombre no es bueno para ti — claramente molesto y celoso era su deber cuidar a la enamoradiza de su prima._

— _Explícame, porque — molesta no le gustaba que se metiera en su relación._

— _¿Tu crees que va a dejar a tu esposa por ti? — Izayoi se puso colorada._

— _El me ama_

— _Si te amara no te presionará_

— _¿Cómo?_

— _El te presiona para que te entregues a él, ¿no es verdad? — mordaz._

— _Eso no te incumbe — respondió la doncella hanyou con la cara roja ante la idea._

— _¡YO LO MATO! — soltando a Izayoi estaba furioso._

Izayoi le gruñó sacando los colmillos amenazadoramente incluso aparecieron marcas moradas en sus mejillas, sacando parte de su esencia demoníaca, Kira le gruñó de la misma manera ambos se veían amenazantes.

— _Entiende, Yo lo amo._

— _Va a lastimarte._

— _Claro que no._

— _No seas terca_

— _Koga me ama._

— _¿Estás segura? — ese tonos hizo dudar, Kira se alejó echando humo._

— _Él me ama — aferrándose a la idea._

 **Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

Hola, estoy tan feliz acabo de terminar mi primer año de Universidad y saqué tres dieces, en fin este capítulo fue escrito con ayuda de mi cuñada hermosa Sesshoxcris.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Acaso soy la única que shippea a Shippo con Soten?

Oigan queria hacerles una pregunta les gustaría ¿que agregara a Hayato de mi historia "LA HIJA DE INUYASHA" ?

Para esta pregunta debo ponerlos al corriente este Fic está inspirado en mi otra historia la cual al momento de re-escribir se me ocurrieron varios cambios y nació esta pero revisando la anterior me encontré con uno de mis personajes queridos el cual es Hayato el cual es hijo de Koga y Ayame que está perdidamente enamorado de Izayoi, y pues… seme ocurrió incluirlo ya que siento que él y Koga pelearían por la misma mujer lo cual añadiría algo de drama, ¿Qué opinan? Por favor opinen estoy indecisa ya que yo tenía pensado que solo la competencia de Koga fuera Saburo pero al releer me acordé de Hayato que era capaz de abandonar a su clan por ella.

Bueno nos leemos pronto.


	10. Proteger(parte1)

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y sus amigos.

————————

 **PROTEGER (Parte 1)**

————————

Habían pasado varias cosas desde que Shippo tuvo su reto, como la aparición de Muso, una extensión de Naraku, claro que como buenos padres sobre protectores, Izayoi se había quedado con su abuela mientras eso pasaba, la mujer la había llenado de dulces y regalos a su pequeña nieta, que cuando llego compartió con todos espesialmente con su padre el cual había resultado herido en la batalla; este gruñía molesto por haber perdido a Naraku pero al menos no había visto a Izayoi, eso era una ventaja ya que así la cachorra estaría a salvo por lo menos un tiempo. Ahora que había terminado, en el ambiente se podía respirar la paz y armonía que ofrecía la época pero, aún así Inuyasha estaba preocupado si su espada no podía atravesar el campo de protección de Naraku no podría vengarse, y proteger a sus amigos, incluso podría atrapar a su cachorra y usarla en su contra como... él debía protegerla así como a Kagome.

...

Kagome caminaba por el campo hacia el pozo, sonrió al ver a los pequeños jugar con los insectos, también estaba aliviada que Izayoi estuviera bien aunque al decir verdad tuvo que sobornar la con varios dulces para que la perdonara por enviarla sola a la época actual.

―¡Ya me voy! ―llamando la atención de los niños.

Izayoi corrió a ella sonriendo tierna.

― ¿Voy contigo?

― Me encantaría pero... ¿qué tal si te quedas con Inuyasha?

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó Iza con sus tiernos ojos dorados brillando de la emoción ― ¿me dejas quedarme con papá?

Kagome asintió― Está un poco molestó después de lo qué pasó con Naraku ― contestó a la menor que la abrazó rápidamente ― Te cuidas y lo cuidas mientras no esté.

― Si, mami ―adorable.

Kagome con ternura le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír, Izayoi amaba a su madre ella la hacía sentir más humana.

― Estaremos esperándote ―dijo Shippo al acercarse a ellas― ¿nos puedes traer comida ala estilo Ninja?

― Si, trae mucha mami ― dijo la pequeña que no solo se parecía a su padre si no que también había heredado su estómago.

Kagome sudo frío al pensar que se acabaría sus ahorros de su vida alimentando a su hija, los pequeños solo sonreían tiernos.

― Ah es cierto, mejor ve con Inuyasha Iza, por qué tomó a Kirara y si no lo alcanzas te quedarás sola con nosotros ― lo último sonrojado.

― tienes razón gracias Shippo ― dándole un beso en la mejilla a él y a su madre antes de irse corriendo.

Shippo cayó desmayado con ojos de corazón, Kagome se rió aunque se preguntó a dónde iría Inu ese día esperaba que no fuera nada peligroso. Inuyasha iba ya subiendo al cielo con Kirara cuando un grito lo alertó.

― ¡PAPI!

Inuyasha se sorprendió y detuvo a Kirara viendo como Izayoi iba corriendo tras él.

― ¿Cachorra?

― Mamá dice que vaya contigo ―adorable.

Inuyasha bajó y la cargo como cachorro, Izayoi sonrió estaba acostumbrada desde que tenía un año de vida la cargaba así.

― No lo creó.

― ¿Por qué? ― haciendo carita de cachorro.

― Por qué voy a ir a entrenar, cachorra, no a jugar.

― Yo también quiero entrenar.

― Ya te dije que no.

― pero... ― Izayoi estaba apunto de llorar.

― No... ―nervioso.

Izayoi empezó a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo y sorbió la nariz.

― O-Oye, no llores.

― ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ―igualita a su madre.

Inuyasha gruñó molesto y la subió sobre su hombro, Izayoi se limpió la carita como si nada, Inuyasha se subió a Kirara suspirando, tenía que ser mujer. La pantera se eleva mientras Izayoi se abrazó a él tiernamente haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera levemente aunque no se sentía preparado estaba en su sangre, tenía el instinto de proteger como un buen padre a la pequeña, Inuyasha y su hija salieron volando fue un viaje algo largo incluso la menor ya dormitaba pero llegaron a su destino, Inuyasha bajó de un saltó con la menor en brazos.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ― con ojos de borrego.

― No te alejes de mi.

Izayoi asintió y padre e hija se adentraron en la guarida del herrero Totosai, mientras Kirara se quedó al lado de la vaca de este para descansar un rato, Iza agarró una de las espadas cuando entró y la acercó a su ojo para verla bien con mucha curiosidad.

― ¡Niña, estas espadas no son juguetes! ― quitándosela antes de que se lastimara.

― ¡Oiga! ― molesta.

Inuyasha le tapa la boca a la cachorra antes de que le arruinara su fachada, Izayoi se cruzó de brazos con la boca de su padre en la boca mientras Totosai siguió martillando el metal murmurando.

Inuyasha sentó a la niña con el ― Totosai, ¿tú sabes un método para destruir cualquier campo de fuerza? ― preguntó.

― ¿Un método para destruir cualquier campo de fuerza? ― deteniéndose― No puedo decirte que no lo sé pero tampoco lo afirmo.

― Entonces no sabe ― quitándose la mano de la boca.

Totosai miro a la niña detenidamente Izayoi parpadeo tierna con dulzura e inocencia y el viejo cayó en cuenta que no sabía quién era esa niña y porque acompañaba a Inuyasha.

― Oye, ¿que ahora cambiaste a la Hermosa jovencita Kagome por una niña? Cada vez las buscas más jóvenes.

― ¿he? ― moviendo tiernamente sus orejitas― ¿A que se refiere?

― Anciano, no digas tonterías― contenido las ganas de golpearlo, ya que tenía que ser amable para su cometido.

― ¿papá a que se refiere el anciano? ―adorable.

― Nada, solo está loco ― Izayoi asintió no muy convencida por la respuesta ― por favor ― dijo algo fuerte el hanyou.

Totosai se rascaba sin hacerle caso la pequeña Izayoi pensó que parecía mono pero muy feo.

―Por favor, ― volvió a repetir ― necesitó saber ese método.

Totosai no lo miraba, estaba en su mundo ajeno a sus vistas pensado que necesitaba un baño para quitarse esa insufrible comezón.

― Primero hay que ir al río y traer grandes cantidades de agua que está en lo profundo del Valle y luego hay que cortar la leña que está atrás ― pensó en voz alta el herrero.

― ¿Cortar leña es parte de la prueba?

― ¿Prueba?

― ¡MAESTRO! ― se escuchó la voz infantil.

Los dos perros voltean extrañados hacia la entrada donde estaba un pequeño gato que a Iza le pareció tierno.

― ¡Gatito! ― adorable el gato al oírla se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza.

― Ah, eres tú Bunsen ― tranquilamente el viejo al reconocerlo.

― Está vez no me marcharé ― serio.

― ¿Quien es este zorrito?

― Soy un gato montañés ― corrigió.

Izayoi corrió hacia él curiosa y tal cual como las hijas de Sango le tocó las orejas, claro sin jalarlas como lo hacían las gemelas.

― ¡O-oye! ¿Que haces? ― nervioso.

― Son suaves ― sonriendo la menor.

Inuyasha se acercó como buen padre sobreprotector y la cargo como costal de papas alejándola del niño demonio.

― ¿Dije algo malo?

― ¿Qué te dije de acercarte a los niños?

― Mamá dijo que no te hiciera caso ― respondió haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera y la cargara de los piesmientras ella reía.

― ¿Y que hace aquí este enano? ― viendo mal al pequeño.

El gato reaccionó al igual que el anciano ambos habían quedado impresionados por la escena padre e hija, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad Izayoi se bajó de los brazos de su papá para perseguir al gatito con una enorme sonrisa, aunque, este huia más por la mirada asesina que Inuyasha le mandaba que por otra cosa, la pequeña se reía contenta sin notar las miradas de su progenitor y del viejo que al parecer apenas supo quien era ella.

― ¿Y quien es esta linda pequeñita?

Izayoi se detuvo y miró sin entender al viejo herrero que la miraba inquisitivamente, encontrando algunos rasgos de su señor.

― Le dijiste cachorra y ella menciono a su madre... ― armando el rompecabezas― Niño ¿qué no te dijeron sobre cuidarte para no dejar cachorritos regados por el mundo?― haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera como su traje de lo rojo que se puso.

― ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS INSINUANDO?!

― ¿Cuidarse cómo? ― preguntó inocente la pequeña a lo cual Inuyasha le tapó las orejitas a su cachorra que solo parpade tierna sin entender a los adultos.

― E vivido en esa cabaña por 10 días para saber el método para destruir cualquier campo de energía ― llamando la atención del padre de la niña.

― Así que su hay un método ― olvidando la discusión.

Totosai pidió ayuda a los demonios ayuda para preparar su baño pero estos pensaron ir era parte del entrenamiento entonces aceptaron gustosos incluso la pequeña estaba emocionada para confusión del viejo. Inuyasha se llevó al río a su cachorra mientras el gato los seguía, Izayoi, después de un rato, se puso sobre los hombros de su papá tarareando una canción que su tía Rin le había enseñado cuando la visitaba a ella y a su primo, Al llegar, Inuyasha dejó a su pequeña en unas rocas aunque ella quería ayudar, pero, por ser niña aveces se le prohibía varias cosas es entonces por lo cual hacía pucheros en su lugar cruzada de brazos mientras los "hombres" acarreaban el agua aunque, el gatito intentaba llevar el balde en su espalda con mucho esfuerzo esforzándose por el entrenamiento y un poco por impresionar a la hermosa niña de cabello blanco.

― Vas a lastimarte.

― Yo puedo solo.

Izayoi iba a ir a ayudarlo ya que era obvio que le pesaba mucho pero Inuyasha la agarró serio.

― No.

― Pero...

― Dije que no.

Izayoi le gruñó caninamente a su padre que le respondió igual pero Izayoi terminó bajando la carita haciendo saber que él era el que mandaba, Inuyasha suspiro pesadamente y la cargo sobre sus hombros ademas levantó al gatito con todo y balde.

― Bájame, te dije que me bajes ― pataleo molestó el pequeño.

Inuyasha lo ignoro mientras caminaba y Es cuando noto que Izayoi estaba algo deprimida incluso sus tiernas orejitas caninas estaban hacia abajo.

― ¿Que te pasa?

― ¿Por que no puedo entrenar? ― tierna y en voz baja.

― Porque no.

― No quiero ser débil.

― Nunca serás débil.

― Pero.

Inuyasha la bajo haciendo que lo mirara curiosas, este le dio un balde lleno de agua que la sorprendió.

― Si no puedes lo llevo yo, enana, pero no le digas a tu madre.

― ¡Si! ― sonriendo emocionada.

Inuyasha le dio puso el balde en la espalda, Izayoi lo cargo con poca dificultad sonriendo,el hanyou empezó a caminar aunque no tan rápido para esperar a su cachorra que casi saltaba de la emoción.

― Bien al menos tu no eres una debilucha como Shippo.

― Es que, soy tu hija ―sonriendo orgullosa.

Inuyasha sonrió igual o más orgulloso de las palabras estaba seguro que, si la entrenaba llegaría a ser incluso más fuerte que el Iza sonreía muy feliz por "entrenar" ya que, la única forma que conocía para entrenar era hacerlo a escondidas con Kira, al cual su tío Sesshomaru entrenaba desde corta edad al ser su primogénito, por suerte no habían sido atrapados o su madre le daría el drama del siglo, pues ella era su princesa, su pequeña muñeca de porcelana y quería que fuera una joven educada, sencilla, delicada, ordenada, precisa y puntual, Izayoi podía aparentarlo pero no por mucho tiempo después de todo era la inquieta y única hija de Inuyasha, a veces odiaba ser hija única a diferencia de su primo que tenía un hermano menor, ella también había pedido uno pero le habían dicho que no se podía y. aunque llorara o pataleara siempre obtenía la misma respuesta; no entendía el porqué de esa respuesta y el porqué de que su madre llorara por eso. Al menos Kira era lo más parecido a un hermano, ya que con el no tenía que medir su fuerza como con los hijos de Sango y además era el único que le soportaba una batalla decente, lo extrañaba mucho.

― ¿Que pasa? ― preguntó Inuyasha al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos.

― Nada.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja sin creerle pero lo dejaría pasar esa vez.

― Cuando termine esto... ¿Quieres que te enseñé a usar una espada?

― ¿Hablas enserio? ― con los ojos brillantes.

― Si, pero no le digas a tu madre o nos matará a ambos ― aclaró e Izayoi asintió tierna.

Inuyasha miró al gatito que se había quejado, este los veía con lágrimas en los ojo de dolor y tristeza.

― ¿Estás bien enano?

El gato estaba quieto se había lastimado en su necedad de querer que lo bajaran.

― Te dije que te lastimarias ―bufo.

― Pero... Tengo que conseguir esa técnica ― decidido.

Izayoi iba preguntar el porqué pero con su padre presente sería mejor que no, Inuyasha después de un rato llegó, con los niños, con Totosai.

― Ahora a partir la leña ― informó.

― ¡SI! ― dijo Izayoi emocionada antes de ir corriendo por los leños para ayudar.

El gato la miraba con curiosidad, Izayoi cargo el hacha y empieza a cortar la leña imitando a su papá ella tenía la fuerzan necesaria para no tambalearse tanto como el gato, que no podía ni cargarla sin caerse de senton, y en varias ocasiones casi lastimaba a los hanyou con hacha.

― ¡Oye! ― cargando a Iza como un cachorro para alejarla de de que casi le cortaran el pie ― Si lastimas a mi cachorra me las pagarás enano ― amenazo el medio demonio colocando a la menor lejos para volver a partir leños pero en eso Izayoi bostezo como bebe ― debes descansar enana.

― Pero...―tallándose los ojitos

― Pero nada, obedece ― con seriedad pero Busen casi le corta el pie a Inuyasha distrayéndose ― ¡Ten cuidado torpe!

Bunsen respiraba agitado claramente cansado, Inuyasha se acercó a él y le tocó la frente era claro que el pequeño tenía fiebre.

― Tienes mucha fiebre.

― ¿Gatito está enfermo? ―adormilada y con las mejillas algo coloradas.

Inuyasha le tocó la frente a su Cachorra preocupado, pensando que también se había enfermado, si era así Kagome lo mataba,suspiro aliviado al ver que no era así sino que sus adorables chapitas eran por el esfuerzo.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― Nada ― cargando a Bunsen― hay que llevarlo a descansar y a ti también.

Izayoi hizo pucheros mientras Inuyasha se la llevaba a la cabaña del minino que estaba en muy malas condiciones.

― ¿Estuviste viviendo en esta casucha por diez días? ― a Bunsen mientras lo acostaba y empezaba a bajarle la fiebre con paños fríos.

Iza miró preocupada al gatito así que le dio un poco de agua con mucho cuidado, el gatito se sonrojo pero por suerte se confundía con su fiebre, al medio demonio era muy dulce y gentil.

― Dis-cul-pen-me ―dijo con dificultad.

― Bueno quédense aquí les traeré algo de comer después ―serio.

― ¿Por qué... Me ayudas? ―débilmente al mayor.

― Solo te diré que tengo un amigo que tiene la misma edad que tu ― antes de salir y dejar a los menores solos.

Izayoi bostezó y se quedó dormida tan apacible como un ángel soñando con su familia y que su padre alguna vez le volvería a dar el beso de las buenas noches. Inuyasha salió suspirando pesadamente no entendía por qué el gato se esforzaba tanto en aprender esa táctica era un renacuajo y no iba a poder con esa prueba, eso era seguro; terminó de cortar los leños para después calentar la tina para ese anciano, empezando a prender el fuego para avivarlo con un instrumento de viento el gato tenía razón, era bueno para ejercitar los pulmones, en eso miro la casucha esperando no ver que ese par ya había salido, sus pensamientos se centraron en la niña, le había prometido entrenarla siendo que el nunca había entrenado a nadie, había aprendido solo ¿como debía actuar? y ¿si la lastimaba? Era solo una niña y era su deber protegerla siendo su cachorro, pensándolo bien él apenas recordaba a su madre, ¿como demonios iba a educar una niña? Y si... ¿lo arruinaba y su hija terminaba siendo una mujer de la vida alegre? o ¿se casaba con alguien como Miroku?, tampoco quería que fuera tan débil como una humana promedio, suspiró una vez más era complicado ser padre y más tener una hija, además aunque lo quisiera sabía que no siempre la podría proteger de todo.

― Los niños son problemáticos ―murmuró siguiendo su trabajo.


	11. Proteger (parte 2)

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y algunos de sus amigos.

Esta historia es escrita con ayuda de mi amiga y cuñada Sesshoxcris

* * *

 **PROTEGER** **(PARTE 2)**

* * *

Totosai se bañaba quitado de la pena, aliviado de no tener que hacer nada del trabajo pesado, incluso el anciano Myoga se le unió este no lo noto hasta tiempo después.

— Myoga, ¿que haces aqui? — curioso a la pulga.

— ¿Es cierto que le estás dando un entrenamiento especial al amo Inuyasha? — dando saltitos.

— Yo solo quería darme un baño, pero está empecinado con que es un entrenamiento — tranquilamente.

— Jamás había visto al amo tan emocionado — algo asustado viendo al hijo menor del comandante tan emocionado.

— ¿Que te pasa? — sin entender.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que el amo Inuyasha te hará si se entera?

Totosai tembló de pies a cabeza igual que Myoga al imaginarlo.

— De solo pensarlo ya se me aflojaron las piernitas.

— Y a mi se me puso la carne de gallina — temblando de miedo.

Justamente Inuyasha se acercó, Totosai se aterró al verlo sin embargo.

— Ah, venía a tallarte la espalda, pero creo que aún tienes frío... Iré a poner más leña

— Ya se volvió loco.

Ambos ancianos se miraron preocupados, Mioga recordó a la pequeña niña que ahora era su joven ama.

— ¿Y dónde está la señorita Izayoi?

— ¿Quién?

— La niña que es igualita al amo Inuyasha y a la señorita Kagome.

— Ah, la pequeña cachorra de Inuyasha.

— Esa mera.

— Se supone que ayudando a Inuyasha.

Mioga la busco con la mirada después de todo era la nieta de su antiguo amo, suspiró con nostalgia, su amo seguro estaría feliz de ser abuelo.

— No la veo —suspirando.

— Debe estar jugando por ahí —tranquilamente.

— Si algo le pasa a esa niña, es capaz de matarnos —temblando.

— ¡Oye! ¡Inuyasha! — él nombrado lo miro — ¡Es suficiente por hoy! Ya puedes ir a jugar con esa niña o lo que quieras.

Inuyasha asintió y dejó lo que hacía para ir a darle de comer a los cachorros que seguro dormían profundamente, fue al río por unos pescados que serían suficiente para comer, los cocino como había aprendido y los llevó, en cuanto entró su cachorra se despertó alterada claramente asustada, sus gritos erizaban la piel, Inuyasha dejó la comida y se acercó a ella preocupado, Izayoi miraba para todos lados alterada, Inuyasha la trató de tranquilizar como pudo.

— ¿Papá? — con los ojos llorosos, Inuyasha la cargó y la pequeña se aferró fuertemente.

— ¿Que pasa cachorra?

— Kira estaba herido.

— ¿Kira?

— Si — murmuró.

— ¿Y ese quien es?

— Mi primo, el hijo de tío Sesshomaru, ¿no recuerdas? — limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¡¿Ese idiota tiene un hijo?!

Izayoi le confundida, Inuyasha estaba shock no se podía imaginar a su hermano como padre, era el ser más maligno de la tierra, de seguro aquel niño era Igualito o peor.

— ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo? — molestó.

— ¿Kira? — frunciendo el ceño.

Inuyasha asintió, y si la había dañado castraria a su hermano para que no engendrara un ser que dañará a su cachorra, aunque tenía la duda que clase de mujer soportaría a su hermano. (N/a: la adorable Rin)

— Solo me empujó para que no me hirieran.

— ¿Quien quería herirte?

— No recuerdo.

Inuyasha gruñó, alguien que era criado por Sesshomaru no podía ser bueno, Izayoi se talló los ojitos con la mirada baja, Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente. (N/a: ¿Alguien los cuenta?)

– No te acerques más a él — ordenó.

— ¿He?

— De seguro es una mala persona que solo quiere aprovecharse de ti.

— ¿Quien? —sin entender.

— El hijo de Sesshomaru, ese Lira o como se llame.

– Pero Kira es bueno.

— No lo creó.

Izayoi estaba extrañada su padre era el primero en decirle a Kira que la cuidara, es más aveces parecía confiar más en el que en ella, Inuyasha se preguntaba como podian permitir que alguien tan peligroso estuviera cerca de su pequeña… era simplemente ridículo (N/a: estaba viendo Miraculus), Izayoi fue a ver a Bunsen que ya estaba un poco mejor y dormia tranquilamente, tenía el sueño pesado, le cambió el pañuelo como habia visto hacer a su padre con delicadeza femenina.

— Ya casi está listo —sirviendo la comida,Izayoi sonrió — Ahora aléjate de ese gato.

— ¿Por qué? — inocente.

Inuyasha la cargó como cachorro y la sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazándola con posesividad, Izayoi solo sonrió tierna mientras su padre le dio su pescado, la pequeña se veía como una princesita pero al comer demostraba que era hija de Inuyasha en toda regla, el medio demonio sonrió orgulloso y siguió comiendo junto a su cachorra se veían muy tiernos juntos, estaba seguro que si Kagome los viera le reclamaria por no enseñarle a la niña comer correctamente, mandona.

El gatito abrió los ojitos sintiéndose mejor,se sorprendió al recibir comida por parte del mayor.

— Comelo.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — Bunsen miro sonrojado a Izayoi que lo miro confundida, pero decidió comer lento — ¡Quiero más! — exigió la niña a su padre que le dio otro y el tambien tomo la suya, la hija de Inuyasha devoraba el pescado, este sonrió mientras veía a Bunsen comer como desesperado después de un rato, se notaba que no había comido decentemente en días, Izayoi lo noto — ¿Quieres del mío? — le ofreció un trozo de su pescado adorable.

— ¿Estas segura?— Izayoi asintió tierna ante la pregunta del gato, que tomó el pescado agradecido.

Inuyasha bufó mientras daba otra mordida a su pescado.

— ¿Para qué quieres el secreto para destruir los campos de fuerza?— pregunto, Bunsen dejó de comer y adquirió un toque nostálgico.

— Nosotros los gatos montañeses vivimos en lo profundo del bosque, pero cierto día una criatura llamada Nanafushi llegó a nuestra aldea y puso un campo de energía en las montañas, debido a eso no podemos entrar ni obtener alimento — los hanyou escuchaban atentos — Mi padre dijo que el único que podía crear un arma que pueda destruir un campo de energía es el herrero Totosai— estaba sumido en sus recuerdos.

— No parece — Izayoi comentó inocente.

— Pero los aldeanos dejaron de confiar en él y abandonaron a mi papá — Soltando lágrimitas, Izayoi lo hubiera abrazo pero su padre la tenía bien sujeta, ni loco la iba a dejar abrazar a un niño — me da coraje —con lágrimas—quiero que acepten a mi papá como jefe de la aldea — Inuyasha le dio una palmada en la cabeza sorprendiendolo.

— Entonces debes ser resistente.

—¿Eh? —tierno.

— Si no te esfuerzas no vas a ganar.

— Debo entrenar y aprender esa técnica por el honor de mi querido padre — decidido.

Izayoi le sonrio tierna haciendo que el gato se sonrojara, Inuyasha gruño, la pequeña parpadeo tierna sin entender el por qué del enojo de su padre, Inuyasha suspiro, tener una cachorra tan linda era complicado ojalá no creciera porque cuando se volviera señorita tendría que matar a varios, hasta Miroku le advirtió que tenía que cuidarla.

Bunsen siguió comiendo con mas coraje, cuando un maullido se escuchó, se levantó y salió apresurado, reconociendo el maullido, Izayoi se levantó de chismo… perdón curiosa,Inuyasha los siguió y se encontraron con un tierno gatito amarillo cansado la joven doncella se preocupó así que cargo al gatito con mucho cuidado.

— Ay que ayudarlo — preocupada.

Inuyasha asintió, los tres entraron con el gato aún en brazos, Izayoi le sirvió un poco de agua que el gatito bebió algo débil, la menor le acarició la cabeza, este se acurrucó con ella haciéndola sonreír, Inuyasha gruñó, ¿Qué tenía que ponerle un letrero de no acercarse? Tal vez debía de encerrarla cuando estuviera en edad de casarse... en una torre con un dragón y millones de guardias o mandarla a la época de Kagome para que ningún pelafustan se le acercara, Izayoi le dio otro pescado al gatito que le agradeció.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El gatito maulló unas cosas que ni Inuyasha ni Izayoi entendieron per Bunsen se sorprendió ante lo que decía.

— ¿Que dice? — preguntó el Hanyou

— ¿ Estas seguro? — Bunsen al gatito que solo maulló alterándolo.

— ¿Que dice? — insistió

— Dice que Nanafushi atrapó a mi papá — lloroso.

— Ay no —dijo preocupada la pequeña.

Bunsen temblaba y salió corriendo de la cabaña tan rápido como pudo todo alterado.

— ¿Pero qué..?

Izayoi cargo al gatito y fue tras el, Inuyasha los siguió rápidamente sin perder tiempo, Bunsen toma una de las espadas de Totosai con dificultad y salió corriendo como podía tenía que salvar a su padre.

— Papi, ya no está — preocupada.

— Totosai, ¿has visto a Bunsen?

— ¿He? — recién levantado.

— ¡¿Que si viste a ese enano?!

— De seguro fue el, se fue hacia haya.

Inuyasha sale corriendo con Iza y el gatito los tres se subieron Kirara, Izayoi buscaba preocupada con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde está ese gato tonto?

— Ya lo vi.

Inuyasha miro donde la niña señalaba, el gato cargaba una espada que obviamente le pesaba demasiado, Kirara se acerca e Inuyasha tomó Bunsen antes de que avanzara más.

— ¿Que estás tramando gatito torpe?— serio.

— No es de tu incumbencia, es mi pelea.

— No tienes que enfrentarlo solo — dijo con su dulce voz la niña — mi papá te puede ayudar.

Bunsen miró a Inuyasha, el cual lo miraba serio por cómo veía a la cachorra pero no nego la ayuda.

— Vamos —serio.

—¿Eh? —tierno.

—Te ayudaré — declaró el mayor ante la sorpresa del mocoso — A mí me gusta pelear, y tengo que ayudarte cuando me necesites — Izayoi sonrió orgullosa de él— ¡¿Te quedó claro?! — con brusquedad, Bunsen asintió rápidamente.

Llegaron a la aldea de Bunsen en poco tiempo,

Izayoi bajo al gatito que cargaba que parecía muy cómodo entre sus la niña sonrió un poco al ver que no se quería separar de ella pero, al verle el medio demonio y padre de la niña…

— ¡Suelta a ese gato! — gruñó.

—¿Por qué?

— ¡Por qué yo lo digo!

Izayoi hizo pucheros cuando Inuyasha la cargo celoso, todos los varones eran peligrosos para ella, el gatito trató de alcanzarla pero casi se hecha a correr lejos cuando el padre de la niña gruñó. Padre e hija se acercaron a Bunsen y que estaba paralizado viendo el campo de fuerza.

— ¿Que pasa?

Un gato se acercó y empezó a maullarle a Bunsen.

— El monstruo Nanafushi quitó el campo de energía para atacar a mi padre desprevenido

— preocupado — Mi papá sabía que era una trampa pero lo hizo para ayudar a los demas

— tratando de aparentar con la niña pero quería llorar.

Bunsen se sonrojo cuando Izayoi se sorprendió comentando su valentía, saco su espada para desafiar al Monstruo... Aunque apenas y la sostenia se arrogo al campo tratando de atacar pero fallo, Inuyasha saco su espada listo para atacar y colocando a los niños detrás de él lanzó el viento cortante, destruyendo el campo para sorpresa de los aldeanos presentes sonrió orgulloso mientras el monstruo se hizo presente, devorando a Inuyasha de un bocado Izayoi gritó pero no la dejaron acercarse estaba asustada de perder a su padre, hubo un destello y el monstruo cayó en pedazos saliendo Inuyasha de este sonriendo.

— Asombroso.

Inuyasha se acerca a su Cachorra que en cuanto quedó a un metro de ella está lo abrazó con fuerza, el hanyou se sorprendió algo reacio.

—Tranquila, el monstruo ya se fue.

— Creí que… — Inuyasha le acarició la cabeza calmándolo.

—Lo derrotaste, seguro por el entrenamiento que nos dio el herrero Totosai.

— Si, eso debió ser—sonriendo por su logro de romper el campo de fuerza.

Izayoi movió la cabeza confundida, no creía que una táctica se aprendiera de la noche a la mañana, el padre del gato se acercó a agradecer por la ayuda Bunsen abrazó a su padre contento, Inuyasha cargo a su cachorra la cual empezó a jugar con las orejitas de su papá muy entretenida pero este no se quejó.

— Muchas gracias Inuyasha— agradeció el gato.

Inuyasha le sonrió, le agradaba, siempre que no se acercara a Izayoi, por su deseo de superarse. El sol empezó a asomarse, indicando que ya era hora de irse.

— Es hora de irnos— a su cachorra.

La pequeña asintió muy tierna, Bunsen trago saliva para tratar de despedirse de ella, Inuyasha le gruñó.

— ¿Papá?— Inuyasha refunfuñó sobre mocosos atrevidos— Nos vemos luego — se despidió.

— Gracias por ayudarnos.

— Ojala te vuelvas más fuerte y podamos jugar.

— Lo haré, lo prometo.

— Sigue entrenando pequeño.

— Te volveré a ver, ¿verdad?—ilusionado.

— ¡Claro!

— ¡ VISITENME PRONTO!

Mientras los hanyou se iban montando a Kirara

Iza se despide tiernamente mientras Inuyasha la abraza celoso,Izayoi lo miro adorable.

—No quiero que crezcas.

—¿Por qué? —adorable — yo quiero crecer para ser igual de fuerte que tú.

—Yo quiero tenerte así para protegerte siempre —Izayoi solo se acurrucó en el.

De regreso con el herrero, Iza se quedó jugando con Kirara afuera sonriente al parecer también a la gata le gustaba jugar con la niña, Inuyasha veía a su cachorra jugar muy adorable con la gata, su sonrisa lo hizo sonreír muy levemente, no le iba a conseguir una mascota no estaba tan loco.

— Totosai, tu entrenamiento fue muy útil para destruir ese campo, te lo agradezco.

— No, disculpa por haberte pedido eso.

— ¿De que hablas era entrenamiento?

— No es fácil de decirlo, estaba preocupado por que tuviste la falsa idea de que eras más fuerte e irías tras el terrible Naraku me imaginé las terribles consecuencias como dejar a la pequeña huérfana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me refiero que no te has vuelto fuerte del todo.

— Entonces ¿ para que fue el entrenamiento?

— Es que yo quería darme un baño.

—¡¿Eh?!

— Fueron sólo suposiciones suyas amo.

— Jejeje así es, es que hace mucho que no me bañaba— nervioso.

Al abrir los ojos ve a Inuyasha verlo molesto y con aura oscura que daba mucho miedo.

— Entonces... ¿No existe un método para destruir el campo creado por Naraku?

— Puede que sí puede que no, lo más seguro es que quien sabe — antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay olvídalo!— saliendo molesto, miro a Kirara y esta cargo a la a cachorra — ¡Nos vamos!

Durante el largo viaje de regreso Inuyaha estaba molesto y refunfuñando sobre la mentira de Totosai, Izayoi lo miraba sin entender.

— Papá, ¿puedo tener una espada como la tuya? — preguntó tímidamente.

—PERO CLARO QUE...N —no pudo terminar la niña lo veía tan ilusionada —cuando seas mayor.

Izayoi sonrió enormemente estaba ansiosa de crecer aunque entristeció cuando recordó que no le podía dar la noticia a Kira, llegaron a la aldea y seguro los demás estarían preocupados. Durante el transcurso del viaje Izayoi se había quedado dormida, ultima mente dormía mucho haci que Inuyasha tuvo que bajar la pequeña durmiente.

—Ya llegamos, espero no haberlos preocupados.

Él entró tan alegre y tranquilo pero al ver que sus amigos estaban muy a gusto comiendo su cara cambio, Izayoi se removió con el ceño fruncido sin abrir los ojos teniendo otra vez un mal sueño en donde la aldea se incendiaba y Kira la salvaba de un monstruo que según entendía se llamaba Naraku, antes de poder verlo fue despertada por los gritos de indignación de su padre. Inuyasha tenía, izayoi en el hombro tratando de quitarle el tazón al joven zorrito.

—¿Por qué el alboroto?

— ¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío!

Izayoi miró la comida y le brillaron los ojitos —¡MIO!

Kagome sonrió enternecida ante su reacción así que fue por fin que intervino en la pelea.

— ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha terminó en el piso con Izayoi sentada sobre el, la niña río y bajo para ir con su mam quien la abrazó en cuanto estuvo con ella su pequeña procedió a regañar a Inuyasha.

— Sabes lo difícil que es cargar todo ésto, tú tienes la culpa por no estar aquí.

— ¿Y yo?

Kagome sacó un paquete de galletas, se las dio a Izayoi que sonrió y en cuanto las tuvo empezó a comer.

—¡¿Y a ella por qué le guardaste y a mi no?! — serio mientras Izayoi comía tranquilamente.

Kagome sacó un cepillo para empezar a peinar a su cachorra, ignorándolo, cuidando de no lastimar sus orejitas.

— Ay, Inuyasha, no puedo creer que no puedas peinar bien a la niña, mira todos los nudos que tiene.

— Ella no necesita eso.

— ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha volvió al piso, Kagome le puso unos moños y listones en la cabeza, Izayoi siguió comiendo pero haciendo una leve mueca por el peinado.

— Estás hermosa, serás una bella y delicada señorita cuando crezcas — Sonriéndole tierna, Izayoi torció la cabeza ante eso sin entender.

— Tu no eres delicada — murmuró, Kagome no lo escucho por fortuna.

—Inuyasha, no tienes remedio, te voy a convidar un poquito de lo mío.

— Ya te dije que no es tuyo — Izayoi le dio de sus galletas adorable.

— Inuyasha amigo mío disfruta a tu hija ahora que puedes.

— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

— Solo digo que un día crecerá y querrá casarse.

— ¿Para qué es eso tio? — con inocencia.

—Verás pequeña Izayoi…

Izayoi lo veía atenta pero su tía Sang lo golpeó, dejándole un chipote, Inuyasha bufó y salió con su cachorra, Kagome suspiró.

—Inuyasha tonto — comiendo una croqueta.

 **Flash Back**

Inuyasha y su hija estaban sobre Kirara yendo a la cueva de Totosai, Izayoi estaba muy emocionada se acercaba a su cumpleaños y el de su primo, su padre murmuró algo de "Anciano Abusivo" y un "Kagome me va a Matar". Izayoi buscaba algún indicio de su primo no habían hablado desde el incidente en casa de Shippo se sentía mal por eso, Kirara aterrizó en la entrada donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kira... que para suerte de Inuyasha eran casi idénticos, la adolescente sonrió levemente al verlos su tío Sesshomaru los miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar al frente como si nada, Kira miro a su prima que saludo tierna y se acercó suspirando.

— _Hola, tonta._

— _Hola, gruñón._

— _Bastardo— "Saludo" a su hermano Inuyasha los adolescente miraron a sus padres._

— _Bestia — le respondió el saludo, el hambiente entre los mayores era tensó, Sesshomaru tenía su mano cerca de Bakusaiga para desaparecerlos en cualquier momento._

Izayoi y Kira suspiraron era lo de siempre cuando sus madres no estaban presentes aunque con ellas presente era igual de incomodo solo que estaban más controlados.

— _¡¿A quien llamaste bestia, imbécil?!_

— _¿Ves a otra bestía por aquí además de a ti, bestia?_

Inuyasha iba a sacar su espada pero…

— _¡Tío Inu!_

Inuyasha miro y vio a un pequeño hanyou Inu de cuatro años de ojos dorados de cabello blanco con un kimono masculino, con garritas y colmillitos que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos y con Ah-Un siguiéndolo de cerca, Izayoi sonrió enternecida al verlo, el pequeño se detuvo frente a Inuyasha y le brillaron los ojitos al verlo.

— _Tío Inu, yo ya gande— tiernamente el cachorro._

— _¡Hitoshi! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es tu tío?— pequeño miró a su padre tierno._

— _Mami dice que no te haga caso — Mientras abrazaba la pierna de Inuyasha, Izayoi y Kira casi se ríen pero por "respeto" no lo hicieron._

— _Tío Inu, ¿de veda tu dedotaste solito a cien monstuos? —con ojos brillantes, Inuyasha sintió que le aumentaban el ego._

— _Claro que si, y también derrote solito a Naraku —el pequeño lo vio sorprendido._

— _¡Edes mu fuete!_

Inuyasha sonrió mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos, Kira, Izayoi y Hitoshi admiraban a Inuyasha era a lo que aspiraban demostrando que no importaba que fueran Medio demonios ellos podían ser más fuerte que muchos demonios.

— _Yo también quiedo se fuete, como tío Inu— sonriendo emocionado, Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso y le enseñó la lengua a su hermano el cual lo ignoro._

— _Pero supongo que no sabes que el muy bestia no puede ganarle a una simple mujer —Kira e Iza soltaron una risa sus padres eran muy dominados por sus madres._

— _Demo... Si haces enoja a mami ella te dice que tú no tienes divesion ese día y tú le das mucho dulce pada que jueguen…_

Los adolescentes no aguantaron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas, Sesshomaru gruñó y miró serio a su cachorro menor el cual con toda la inocencia del mundo lo miró sin entender.

— _Oye Kira, ya no has ido, y necesito a alguien que entrene a mi cachorra cuando no estoy— Los primos se calmaron y se tensaron un poco al recordar la pelea que tuvieron._

— _Es que tú hija se enojó conmigo por querer protegerla de un pervertido— Izayoi solo bufo._

— _¿Ue es un Pevetido?—inocente._

— _Nada — Hitoshi hizo pucheros._

— _¿Me compras uno? —Viendo a su papá, Sesshomaru miro serio a sus dos hijos más al mayor por decir esa palabra._

— _No — serio mientras Hitoshi hizo pucheros._

— _Nunca me compan nada —bajando las orejitas._

 _Kira alzó una ceja, su hermanito era el consentido de su madre y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente de su padre y él también,Izayoi se acercó y lo cargo con mucha ternura._

— _No te pongas triste._

El pequeño miró a su prima, Izayoi saco unos dulces que su madre le había dado y se las dio al pequeño, Hitoshi sonrió tierno y los comió adorable sin separarse de su prima.

— _Mocoso oportunista — murmuró el adolecente haciendo que Izayoi se riera, en eso el anciano salió y al ver a la joven con el pequeño pensó mal._

— _Jovencita, ¿tan pequeña y ya con un niño?_

— _¿Qué? — extrañada, Hitoshi miró al viejo curioso en brazos de su prima._

— _¿Quen es? — adorable._

— _Bueno al menos se parece a ti._

Izayoi abrió mucho los ojos al entender lo que el viejo insinuaba, Hitoshi movió tiernamente sus piecitos sin entender pero agarró las barba del anciano y la jalo con su fuerza sobrehumana.

— _¡AY! ¡AY! ¡DUELE! ¡SUELTA!— dijo adolorido el viejo Herrero, Hitoshi se la estaba pasando bien pero se detuvo cuando su padre se lo pidió._

— _Si papi —Soltando a Totosai que cayó de sentón._

— _Estos niños de ahora, ya no respetan a sus mayores —bufo molesto._

Hitoshi comió otro dulce luciendo adorable, Sesshomaru suspiró cansado y le quitó su cachorro a la mocosa de su hermano.

— _Bye bye — se abrazó a la estola de su papá, Izayoi hizo pucheros y Kira solo rodó los ojos su prima era muy apegada a los bebés, cuando fuera madre a lo mejor era más exagerada que la suya._

— _Por mi te lo regalaba._

— _Lo sé, pero le tienes miedo a tu mamá— bromeó Izayoi y Hitoshi infló los cachetes— al menos tienes un hermano — por lo bajo mientras todos entraban a la cueva._

— _Inuyasha, no eres muy joven para ser abuelo?— Inuyasha lo iba a golpear._

— _Lo que me sorprende es que hayas dejado que Sesshomaru y tu hija..._

Izayoi se puso verde igual que su primo y ambos medios hermanos terminaron golpeando al viejo herrero, Hitoshi sacó un letrero con un número 10, el viejo terminó con varios chichones.

— _ANCIANO — gruñó Inuyasha ¿ cómo se atrevía a insinuar eso de su bebé?_

— _Ni que estuviera loco._

— _Que asco — daba realmente asco pensar en que su prima fuera su madrastra._

— _No entiendo — adorable, Izayoi se escondió atrás de Kira y Sesshomaru gruño._

— _Uno se puede equivocar._

Hitoshi miró la espadas al momento le brillaron los ojos se soltó de la estola de su padre y tomo una de las espadas emocionado los demás veían a Totosai.

— _¿Y a qué vinieron?_

— _¿Que se te olvidó el encargo que te hicimos?_

— _¿encargó? — Sesshomaru saco su espada para acabarlo — ya recuerdo — dijo Totosai temblando,Kira negó con la cabeza e Izayoi se rió por lo bajo—Esperen aquí —Adentrandose en la cueva._

— _¿sigues molestó?— a su primo._

— _Supongo._

— _Yo no te digo nada cuando estás con tu novia._

— _Ella no me quiere en la cama._

— _Pues eso, no es lo que dijo._

— _¿Que?_

— _Puede que me lo comentara a mi y a sus hermanas como quiere que los besos lleguen a más — comentó tranquilamente._

Kira se puso rojo como el traje de su tío Inuyasha se rió un poco pero (N/a: el amargado) Sesshomaru gruño y reparó en su hijo menor que blandía una espada divertido, claramente emocionado imitando a su padre y tío en una pelea imaginaria.

— _Mocoso, deja eso— Hitoshi hizo como si fuera a llorara por las palabras de su hermano._

— _Demo... Quiedo entena—adorable y tierno, Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, que no se notaba, adoraba a sus hijos aunque no lo demostrara._

— _¿Puedo papi?—igual de tierno que su madre._

Sesshomaru suspiró pesadamente, era todo un caso, el anciano regreso al poco tiempo con un par de espadas, Kira e Izayoi se enderezaron como soldados, recibirían su propia espada demoníca aunque las que tenían no estaban mal necesitaban también sellar su sangre demoníaca después del incidente de hace un par de meses, el cual no recordaban.

— _Muy bien chicos, hoy es un día importante para ustedes— a los adolescentes los mas jóvenes lo miraron —¿quién es el mayor?_

Todos miraron a Kira, por unas semanas era mayor que Izayoi, Totosai le entregó una espada que el joven tomó emocionado, Sesshomaru sonrió dando miedo al anciano y escalofríos a Inuyasha; Kira sacó la espada de su funda sorprendiendo a los menores, sonrió, era similar a la de su padre, la empezó a blandir orgulloso. " _Colmillo Nocivo"_

— _Bueno, Izayoi— Iza lo miro nerviosa cuando la llamo, Totosai le entrega una más pequeña que la de su primo._

Izayoi tomó la espada con cuidado, sonrió un poco al ver que la funda tenía un poco de madres del árbol sagrado, la saco de su funda e inmediatamente empezó a brillar igual que la de Kira tomando la forma de la de su padre, cuando era luna nueva, el cual sonrió al ver sonreír a su cachorra, la doncella blandió la espada viéndola con detenimiento. " _Colmillo de Oro" (ella era el tesoro de su extraña familia)_

— _Como sabrán, sus respectivos padres me entregaron sus colmillos para hacerles su propia espada — los jóvenes miraron a sus respectivos padres, Inuyasha le sonrió a su pequeña y Sesshomaru apartó la mirada de la de su primogénito el único que no estaba tan contento era Hitoshi._

— _¿Y la mía?_

— _¿Y tú quien eres?_

— _Yo Hitoshi, soy el segundo hijo de Sesshomadu y el bebé de mi mami Din — sonriendo tierno y mostrándose erguido frente al herrero._

— _Y el ser más desesperante del mundo — dijo su hermano mayor rodando los ojos._

 _Hitoshi hizo pucheros y lo acusó con su papá haciendo cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia._

— _¡Kira! — regañó el nombrado bufo — El más desesperante es Inuyasha —con seriedad._

— _TE VOY A..._

— _¡Papá! — detuvo su hija._

— _Ustedes dos, vayan y practiquen con las espadas pero no en mi casa._

Sesshomaru cargo a su cachorro que a fuerzas también quería una y la estaba haciendo berrinche.

— _Kira, regresa a casa antes del anochecer— ordenó el Lord saliendo con su cachorro._

— _¡IZA, VE A VISITAME PONTO! -Sonriendo divertido antes de que Sesshomaru empezará a volar— ¡WIII!_

Izayoi se despidió con la mano de su primito sonriendo .

— _Yo también me voy antes de que tu madre se enfade, te quiero una hora antes de que anochezca._

— _Si papá — lo abrazó—Gracias — Inuyasha la abrazó con ternura._

— _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti— Izayoi hizo una pequeña mueca que solo vio su primo, ella siempre quería ser la hija perfecta pero siendo la amante de un hombre casado sentía que su padre no debía estar orgulloso — Kira, más te vale que no la lleves tarde._

Kira asintió ante la orden de su tío, Inuyasha se fue con Kirara, Izayoi y Kira salieron de los terrenos de Totosai casi corriendo de la emoción querían practicar lo más pronto posible.

— _¿Lista enana?_

— _Claro, tarado._

Kira saca su espada al igual que su prima y ambos empezaron a pelear entre ellos se encontraban muy divertídos, sus espadas eran livianas para ellos, Izayoi se tropezó cuando esquivaba un ataque cayendo desarmada, Kira se rió de ella para enojo de esta.

— _¿De que te ríes?_

— _Te caíste._

Izayoi bufo tiernamente sonrojada, murmurando que era un bobo, Kira le tendió la mano la joven la tomó sin dudar.

— _Tienes que practicar esas defensas._

— _Ya lo se, el señor Koga dice lo mismo — sonriendo tontamente al recordarlo, haciendo que Kira bufara molesto._

— _¿Estas enojado?_

— _No._

— _Entonces, ¿que tengo que hacer? —Izayoi lo miraba tranquilamente para que se calmara y no empezará otra pelea donde no se hablarían en días._

— _Estate más atenta._

— _Esta bien — volviéndose a poner en posición de pelea._

— _Tienes que sentir a la espada como una amiga, no como un pedazo de metal— Izayoi respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos— Ahora busca esa conexión._

Izayoi se concentró sintiendo su espada palpita en sus manos, se sorprendió al abrir sus ojos y ver su espada que se transformó a una versión similar a Colmillo de acero, la diferencia más notoria era que la suya era más delgada, Kira también se sorprendió.

— _¡Mira! — emocionada._

— _Increíble._

Izayoi atacó y Kira tuvo que esquivarlo como pudo, cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó los dos hanyou tenían los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

— _Hazlo otra vez — Izayoi le obedeció, destruyendo algunos árboles._

— _¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO!_

Kira saca su espada y lanzó un ataque igual de fuerte que el de su prima.

— _¡ESO!_

Parecían niños pequeños riendo divertidos después de un rato bajaron las espadas, la doncella se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y tirarlo al suelo quedando ella encima de él.

— _Gane — dijo Izayoi sonriendo._

— _Ya quítate — empujándola, con las mejillas algo rojas._

— _Que gruñón eres — bufo._

Kira se lanzó sobre ella cuando se distrajo y ambos rodaron sobre el suelo de nuevo, Iza se rió a carcajadas pero volvió a ponerse sobre él (N/a: ¿referencia?¿donde?)

— _Gane otra vez — dijo burlona, Kira bufó con su prima sentada en su espalda — soy más fuerte que tú._

— _Ajá._

Izayoi se levantó de golpe, el aire olía a pólvora Kira olfateo lo mismo, la joven lo ayudó a levantarse rápido, el primogénito de Lord Sesshomaru se puso en guardia.

— _¿Crees que sea una guerrilla?_

— _Tal vez — se oían gritos y el olor a pólvora se combinaba con el de la sangre— Vete a casa — ordenó a su prima._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Vete! — Subiendo a su dragón para ir hacia la aldea más cercana._

Izayoi gruñó molesta siempre lo mismo, esta bien que fuera la "pequeña" de Inuyasha pero no era justo esa sobreprotección, así que corrió siguiéndole, cuando llegó a la aldea vio que era saqueada por bandidos, gruñó,se acercó en silencio hasta dar con los bandidos que empezaban a separar a las mujeres del resto, que suplicaban y lloraban aterradas, Izayoi apretó los puños enterrándose las garras en la palma de la mano, eran es arrebataba cruelmente a sus hijos que lloraban y más cuando los golpeaban o pisaban, no podía aguantar más sentía su sangre demoníaca queriendo salir a flote, los ladrones reían con maldad, Izayoi quería cortarles el cuello cuando iba a atacar con sus ojos ahora rojos, cuando Kira apareció y lo hizo por ella cortó con sus garras el cuello del bandido principal, había aprendido el rencor a los bandidos ya que sabía el pasado de su madre y su padre siempre le enseñó a acabar con ellos un importar lo cruel, cosa que Izayoi envidiaba su padre la entrenaba pero nunca la dejaba pelear enserio.

— _Miserable — rugió un bandido._

— _Váyanse ahora y les prometo que les daré 10 segundos de ventaja— con una frialdad propia de su padre que hasta a Iza la hizo temblar._

El bandido lo atacó, Kira lo esquivo sin problema, varios bandidos también lo atacaron

Kira los esquivo igual, los aldeanos aprovechan para huir, Izayoi sonrió sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos no quería dañar humanos inocentes, aprovechó y se acercó para ayudar, los bandidos al ver que era mujer la atacaron ya que debía ser más débil que el otro, Iza saco sus garras y los atacó, las heridas que les dejaba no eran mortales, al crecer con una sacerdotisa aprendías que respetar la vida humana y que siempre se podía cambiar, caso contrario a Kira que los despedazaba sin piedad alguna, ya que a él le dijeron que no debían dejarlos con vida, era la prueba ideal para demostrar sus distintas mentalidades. Los primos terminaron llenos de sangre humana cosa que a la adolescente asqueó un poco.

— _Es todo._

— _Kira vámonos — asustada unos exorcistas se acercaban a la aldea, Kira gruñó al verlos a lo lejos — Kira…_

— _Esos desgraciados._

— _Vámonos — insistió su prima, había escuchado relatos de los exorcistas de la boca de otros hanyous y le asustaban._

— _Les salvamos la vida... ¿Y nos mandan a exorcizar?_

— _Somos parte demonio, ¿Que esperabas?_

A Kira los ojos se le volvieron rojos Izayoi le tomó la mano calmandolo al sentir como el odio se escapaba de él por su toque, la miro cuando Izayoi iba decirle algo cuando una flecha purificada la hirió en la pierna aunque solo fue un roce.

— _¡IZA!_

— _Duele — Kira la atrapó antes que cayera asustado — vámonos por favor._

— _Le di, maestro — exclamó un monje al que parecía ser el líder._

— _¡AH UN!_

 _El dragón se acercó justo cuando los Monjes se preparaban para atacarlos, Kira subió a Izayoi y le dio un golpe al dragón para que despegará._

— _¡Kira! — asustada._

— _¡LLÉVATELA DE AQUÍ!— sacando su espada._

Ah-Un obedeció, Izayoi rugió adolorida cuando el mismo monje en un intento para que no huyera le disparo una flecha que aterrizó en su espalda Kira lo cortó con su espada enfurecido, dejándolo en pedazos, los demás monjes empezaron atacarlo con sus pergaminos Kira esquivaba para darle tiempo a su prima de escapar, el debía protegerla, era su deber, aunque tuviera que perecer por ella, otro arquero encendió una flecha y se la lanzó Kira dio un salto y la detuvo en el aire.

— _No es un demonio ordinario, vayan a buscar a la mujer — ordenó es líder del grupo._

Kira saca su espada, el monje principal le lanzó unas cuentas sagradas (N/a: saben... ¿de qué capítulo es esta referencia?) haciéndolo temblar pero se mantuvo firme, el Monje sonrió y empezó a rezar haciendo que las cuentas lo aprisionaron, casi cedía pero resistía lo más que podía tenía que ser fuerte.

— _Te haremos el favor de acabar con tu existencia, Híbrido._

Kira abrió los ojos sorprendido, sentía la rabia recorrer sus venas y vio claramente como una parte de los monjes se iba hacia dónde había desaparecido Izayoi.

— _Ustedes…— débil._

— _La más peligrosa es esa mujer, las híbridas son de las peores escorias, se reproducen como conejos — con claro desprecio._

Kira gruñó el monje se preparaba para purificarlo pero Kira levantó su espada con la fuerza que le quedaba.

— _Tu... No vas a... Tocarla._

— _Eso lo veremos._

Kira le lanza un ataque más fuerte quedando débil pero logró herirlo, sonrio y corrio hacia el bosque temiendo por su prima...

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

•— • — • — •

Hola, e aquí la segunda parte, bastante larga.

Me acaban de realizar una biopsia por lo cual no fui a la escuela así que aprovechando decidí terminar este capítulo, ¿Les gusto?

Por favor comenten para saber que les parece

Y si ando shippenado a Kira e Iza aunque áviso que no llegaran a nada pero simplemente me gustan esas escenas.

¿Les gustan los capítulos así de largos?

¿Qué opinan de Kira?

No se ustedes pero este capítulo en la serie me gusta mucho por que Inuyasha demuestra que seria un buen padre por lo cual aproveche para estos momentos padre e hija.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. El deseo de Kagome: Izayoi

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y algunos de sus amigos.

Esta historia es escrita con ayuda de mi amiga y cuñada sesshoxcris.

* * *

 **EL DESEO DE KAGOME: IZAYOI**

* * *

Kagome salió de su cabaña sonriendo, había pasado algunos años desde que había vuelto al Sengoku a vivir con Inuyasha, su ahora esposo, camino por la pequeña aldea era sorprendente como todo había cambiado;el Monje Miroku y Sango tenían dos hermosas hijas, un alegre Niño además que otro hijo próximo. La ya no pequeña Rin se había casado con su antiguo amo Sesshomaru (por lo cual ahora era su cuñada) estaba esperando a su primogénito, Shippo iba y venía era tan rato como crecían los demonios, Kohaku había encontrado una pareja en las aldeas del norte. Todos avanzaban pero Kagome sentía que ella no, Inuyasha y ella llevaban varios intentos para tener un hijo en vano, el hanyou para satisfacer el deseo de su compañera de ser madre y ella para no dejarlo solo, como él le había dicho hace tiempo ella era una humana por lo cual no viviría tanto tiempo.

Soltando lágrimas al pensar en su amado solo como tuvo caminó sin rumbo fijo tratando de no pensar en su pena hasta que llegó al pozo, donde todo había comenzado, recordó con tristeza como desde que había vuelto el portal que conectaba esa época con la suya estaba sellada extrañaba a la familia que había dejado atrás pero había tomado una decisión y no se arrepentía pero deseaba con todo su corazón esa calidez de volver a tener una familia, pensó en la perla de Shikon tocándose el vientre, quisiera tenerla una vez más quizás de ese modo pudiera pedir un deseo.

— Quisiera... —dijo Kagome en voz baja pensando en su hanyou— Quiero tener un hijo con Inuyasha... que nuestro amor sea tan grande como para tener un pequeño fruto dentro de mi... No quiero que vuelva a estar solo.

Que le hiciera compañía a Inuyasha cuando ella no estuviera, si pudiera elegir sería una niña, igual a su padre, dulce y comprensiva, con compasión a todo ser, que viera la bondad y maldad en los demonios e humanos, una pequeña hanyou que nunca perdiera la noción de humanidad...

— ¡KAGOME! — la joven sacerdotisa se levantó al oír el grito de su esposo— ¡KAGOME!

La joven viajera se limpió las lágrimas para ir con su preocupado marido sin ver el tenue resplandor que dio el pozo devorador de huesos.

Kagome se acarició el abultado vientre, en su cabaña junto a Inuyasha que veía fascinado la barriga de su hembra a la cual abrazaba por la espalda, dando pequeños besos en la cabellera, a pesar de que habían pasado meses seguía sin creer que se volvería padre, estaba seguro por sus intentos fallidos que nunca podrían concebir, pero ahora tendría a una criatura que sería la mitad de él y Kagome, claro que tenía bien alejados a los mocosos de Miroku, y sobre todo a Shippo, de tocar a su mujer con su cachorro, ahora necesitaba todos los cuidados posibles.

— Inuyasha, no nos vamos a romper — sonriendo hermosamente.

— Mi cachorro tiene que estar en buen estado.

— Creo que está muy bien — en esos momentos le hubiera gustado tener tecnología para saber el sexo de su bebé y si estaría bien.

— Lo entrenare para que sea el más fuerte y le gané a esa cosa horrible que tendrá el idiota de Sesshomaru — dijo con entusiasmo el hanyou.

— ¿Como sabes que será horrible?

— Por qué será hijo de Sesshomaru y nieto de esa loca mujer.

— ¿ y si sale a Rin?

— Dios se habrá apiadado de ella — para risa de su mujer — Pero nuestro cachorro se parecerá a ti y a mi madre.

— ¿Como lo llamaremos?

— Si es niño Takeshi— soltó Inuyasha despues de pensarlo unos minutos.

— ¿Y si es niña?

Inuyasha se mordió el labio pensativo y apenado contestó — Me gustaría que... Tuviera el nombre de mi madre.

Kagome se sorprendió pero sonrió pero sintió algo de dolor.

— Estoy bien — ante la mirada preocupada de Inuyasha — solo dio una patada.

Inuyasha busco el golpe en la barriga de su señora, encontrando un moretón, después de todo ella cargaba en sus entrañas a un ser mitad demonio.

— ¿Como vas a estar bien?, tonta, tiene el tamaño de una manzana.

Kagome sonrió al ver su preocupación y le dio un pequeño beso que correspondió, ya quería tener a su pequeño o pequeña entre sus brazos para llenarlo de amor.

Meses después, el llanto rompió la noche, Kagome ahora tenía a su pequeña perla, su hija Izayoi después de un parto complicado, la bebé era la adoración de la aldea después de todo era la hija de grandes personalidades, tenía una pequeña melena plateada, donde salían pequeñas orejitas perrunas, sus mejillas rosadas y sus bellos ojos ahora inundados de lágrimas. Inuyasha no se apartaba de su cachorra más que para comer, Kagome sonrió al ver como su esposo era el que se levantó por el llanto de la pequeña infante y la llevó a al lecho.

— Ya, ya cachorra, aquí está mami, vez — dijo el peli plateado a la bebe hanyou que lloraba e hipaba— tienes que estar muy hambrienta.

— Salió con tu apetito entonces — dijo la Miko cargando a su pequeña— tranquila Izayoi, mami ya te va dar de comer — sonriendo.

Izayoi se empezó a calmar, abriendo sus pequeños ojitos dorados, con las mejillas rosas infladas mientras era alimentada, Inuyasha le acarició las pequeñas orejas perrunas con ternura haciéndola sonreír las miraba a las dos con adoración, esa lindura de cachorra y la hermosa mujer que la tenía en brazos eran su adoración, y el ya se había resignado a no tener a ninguno ahora no podía imaginarse sin ellas, es como si no pudiera recordar los años qué pasó solo. La bebé estiró una de sus diminutas manos a la cara de su papi, Inuyasha miró a su pequeña cachorra, que balbuceaba tierna, ella era su tesoro.

—Juró que las protegeré.

— Lo sabemos Inuyasha — dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Inuyasha la besó con ternura que la sacerdotisa correspondió sin dudar pero, una pequeña manita parecía querer empujarlos para que se separaran, ambos bajaron la mirada encontrándose a su pequeña Izayoi haciendo unos adorables pucheros; Inuyasha la cargo con ternura, la hanyou se acurrucó en su padre agarrando el collar de cuentas, el mayor sonrió y le besó la frente, Kagome sonrió al verlos, estaba segura que su pequeña cuidaría de su padre, Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla a su mujer.

—Gracias, Kagome — con sinceridad.

Kagome le dio un beso y ambos se acostaron a dormir con la pequeña en brazos, acostada en el pecho de su padre, estaba muy contenta de tener a sus padres. Por parte de la pequeña familia, jamás se separarían.  
La bebé sonrió tierna en sueños, los tres quedaron dormidos con su pequeño regalo que era un ser lo mejor de ambos.

Rin había ido a visitar a Kagome con su pequeño hijo, para conocer a la pequeña cachorra, que era solo una semana mayor, pero solo esa semana bastó para que fuera el bebé más soberbio de la historia. A la joven madre le costó que su marido y su suegra aceptaran que lo llevará a una aldea de humano, con su esposo solo tuvo que amenazar con no tener más cachorros, su suegra... era otra historia, aunque el pequeño era un hanyou lo consentía demasiado, lo tuvo que secuestrar de la excesiva seguridad del palacio y que su esposo se encargará de entretenerlos, su suegra sería la diosa de los inugami, pero ella era la madre y haría lo que quisiera con su hijo; llegó a las afueras de la aldea donde estaba la cabaña de sus cuñados, Kagome estaba jugando con su pequeña al pie de un árbol que estaba ansiosa por aprender a caminar así que la viajera del tiempo la tenía estrictamente vigilada, Rin al verla sonrió, era la bebé más adorable; sus ojitos brillaban como oro fundido, incluso ya la peinaban con trenzas por su abundante y sedosa cabellera plateada aunque seguía algo regordeta. Rin miró a su pequeño que ya daba pasos gracias al riguroso entrenamiento con su abuela que no lo dejaba en paz ni un minuto, el bebé miro a la niña Y sus orejas se tensaron Esa niña olía como el pero su fragancia era más dulce y floral como la de su madre cuando Kagome los miro.

— ¡Rin!

La bebe también los miro y se rió adorable, Rin cargo a su hijo y corrió hasta ellas Izayoi olió al bebé cuando su mami la puso a su altura, este también la olfateo ignorando a los adultos, (parecían perritos).

— Oa — dijo el pequeño Kira, Izayoi balbuceó algo inteligible, el varón le estiró una manita para tocar su nariz, la bebé solo sonrió.

— ¿Es la pequeña Izayoi? Es tan tierna— dijo Rin con ojos brillantes.

La bebe hizo una trompetilla graciosamente como había visto hacer al zorro, el bebé parpadeo confundido ya que el nunca había visto una expresión parecida, la pequeña volvió hacerlo salpicándolo de baba, este hizo una mueca de asco y se quejó; Izayoi se rió y le jalo las orejitas mientras ella también se jalaba una como comparándolas, el bebé se quejó y trato de apartarse.

A la niña le brillaron los ojos —i...o — con dificultad.

Todos la miraron, sobre todo el bebé que aún sostenía su manita.

— M-i- Mío.

— Eh? — Kira viéndolo curioso.

— Izayoi... — Kagome la veía sorprendida.

— ¡Mío! — dijo la pequeña hanyou con una sonrisa tratando de abrazar a Kira.

El pequeño no entendía pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la hanyou. Kagome los separó para ver bien a su hija, que tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojitos brillaban.

— Awww que lindo.

— Tenias que decir mamá —"regañó" la sacerdotisa.

Izayoi parpadeo confundida y sólo bajo sus orejitas pensando que había hecho algo malo.

— Su primera palabra fue bestia así que no te quejes —dijo Rin con un puchero mientras abrazaba a su bebé que parecía haberse petrificado.

Kagome hizo pucheros mientras Iza estiró los brazos a Rin para estar con el bebé. Esta así lo hizo y la pequeña Izayoi abrazó a Kira, él era igual a ella y como su padre;  
Kira se puso rojito pero le devolvió el abrazo, se sentía cómodo,ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien como el, normalmente estaba rodeado por demonios. Rin los dejó en piso mientras ella y Kagome hablaban sobre cómo crecían tan rápido.

Kira la abrazó posesivo, Iza solo reía.

— Mía

Izayoi hizo otra trompetilla haciendo que el futuro Lord se quejara limpiándose la baba, la menor balbuceó tierna y trató de pararse cayéndose en centón, preocupando a su madre, la hija del hanyou Inuyasha hizo pucheros y trató de levantarse, Kira se puso fácilmente de pie para intentar enseñarle a Iza como se hacía, ella tomó su mano y este también la tomó, para intentar ayudarla la jalo.

— Amor, la puedes lastimar — dijo una preocupada Rin.

Kagome cargo a su hija, está so sonrió y abrazó la cara de su madre adorable, la sacerdotisa la llenó de besos.

— Ma.

— Ma-Má — corrigió su madre.

— ma — tierna y con dificultad — ma

— Dice mamá.

— Ma-ma — sonriendo la pequeña.

Rin sonrió y vio a su bebé — Di mamá.

— Din — sonrió el bebé Kira.

— Mami — corrigió.

— ¡Din!

Rin casi llora, Kagome río levemente para no hacer sentir mal a la joven.

— Iza — dijo el pequeña.

Ambas madres se sonrieron y cargaron a los bebés con cuidado.

— ¿Quieren que vayamos por unos bocadillos? —amablemente a su cuñada, era obvio que los bebés querían jugar juntos.

— Nos encantaría, ¿verdad Kira?

Kira asintió haciendo que Iza le sonriera, las mujeres fueron a la cabaña platicando alegremente.

Kira le tomo la mano a Iza era el inicio de su relación, después de todo **_existen las almas gemelas_.**

Izayoi le sonrió tierna y le apretó la mano emitiendo un pequeño brillo que nadie noto. Kagome sonrió al ver que al menos gracias a los inocentes cachorros las rivalidades de la familia serían menos violentas, eso esperaba.

* * *

...

Despues tanto tiempo se hay nuevo capitulo, este es un especie de especial ya que este y el próximo capítulo son puramente de la vida de Izayoi antes del incidente.

No olviden dejar su Review para que los sepa que les gusta los capitulos y trate de subirlos mas pronto.

Nos leemos pronto

 **Próximo capítulo** : _Almas gemelas_


	13. Almas gemelas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y algunos de sus amigos.

Esta historia es escrita con ayuda de mi amiga y cuñada sesshoxcris

* * *

ALMAS GEMELAS

* * *

Izayoi tenía seis años recién cumplidos así que Kagome le había preparado una fiesta, lo mejor planeada posible, con todos sus amiguitos que eran los niños de la aldea, para enojo de Inuyasha la mayoría varones. La pequeña tenía el cabello amarrado en dos tiernas coletas que ocultaban sus orejitas y su madre le había puesto un hermoso kimono rosa con detalles rojos de flores, se veía preciosa además que sonreía muy contenta con sus bellos dientes blancos. Claro que a la fiesta no podía faltar Kira que solo iba con su madre, este traía un regalo era más grande que el mismo y sonreía altanero al ver que nadie le había dado a la pequeña un regalo tan bonito como el suyo excepto tal vez sus padres, Izayoi casi se le echaba encima de no ser por su celopata padre era algo curioso ya que le agradaba el cachorro ya que en la pequeña mente del niño, él era lo máximo; le agradaba el enano... Siempre y cuando no tocará a su bebita.

— Papi — Inuyasha miró a su cachorrita y sonriendo la cargo— Kira y yo, ¿podemos jugar?

— Pero… — Iza hizo ojos de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia— ¡NO ME MIRES ASI!

Izayoi empezó a llorar por que le gritó en la oreja, Kagome le arrebató a su hija.

— Abajo — dijo la joven madre e ignorando cómo su marido terminaba en el suelo.

— Mami, ¿puedo?

— Claro amor — bajando a su pequeña a la altura de su primo.

Izayoi sonrió y tomó la mano a Kira, este le apretó la mano con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo. Los dos salieron a jugar ya que estaban igualados, no tenían que bajar su fuerza por los humanos.

— ¿No son adorables? — dijo sonriendo la esposa del Lord hielo; Kagome asintió al igual que Sango e Inuyasha bufó— No se enoje, señor Inuyasha, solo está contenta de tener a alguien como ella.

Mientras Izayoi y Kira jugaban cerca del pozo, riendo con inocencia.

— ¿A qué jugamos?

— ¿Las escindidas?

— ¿Como se juega? — el primogénito de Lord Sesshomaru moviendo curioso la cabecita y orejitas.

— Uno cuenta y el otro se esconde.

— ¡Si! — sonriendo.

Izayoi se levantó, contenta — Tu cuentas — pegándole en la nariz con su dedito haciendo que Kira arrugó la nariz.

Izayoi corrió a esconderse riéndose, Kira sonrió sonrojado y se tapó la ojos para contar hasta el diez.

— ¡Ahí voy! — sonriendo,empezó olisquear el aire y siguió hasta el pozo cuando se inclinó a ver — ¿Izayoi? — curioso, inclinándose más una roca se salió de su lugar y el pequeño cayó al pozo…

Después de un largo tiempo toda la aldea buscaba a los niños que habían desaparecido; Rin lloraba inconsolable, Inuyasha estaba como loco buscando hasta bajo la más pequeña piedra a su cachorra, Kagome estaba igual que Rin y para sorpresa el Lord se había unido y al enterarse que su primogénito no estaba, casi asesinaba a todos por incompetentes pero en ese momento era más importante encontrar a los cachorros, hasta los niños de la exterminadora y el monje ayudaban a buscar.

— ¡IZAYOI! — gritaba asustado Inuyasha.

¿Qué tal si se lastimaba? o ¿se la comía un demonio? Nunca se lo perdonaría, como demonios había permitido que su pequeña se fuera sola. Después de un rato el aroma de ambos niños lo guió hasta el pozo, en donde encontró un trozo del kimono de Kira y uno de los listones de su pequeña, su aroma terminaba a las orillas del pozo.

—¡KAGOME!

Kagome fue corriendo preocupada su marido solo se acercó sin expresiones y mostró su hallazgo

— Se fueron... ¿Por el pozo?

— ¿Crees que sea posible?

—No... No lo sé...

Rin se acercó con Sesshomaru que había captado el leve aroma de su cachorro y al ver lo que tenía Inuyasha…

— ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?! — Agarrando a Inuyasha de los hombros sacudiendo al pobre hasta las ideas.

— Ammm Rin... Creo que… —tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI KIRA?!

Kagome la tomo de los brazos para que dejara en paz a su marido, que cayó al suelo por tanto movimiento quedado mareado.

— Creo que Kira e Izayoi... —Soltando lágrimas— cayeron al pozo.

Los padres de Kira fueron rápidamente a ver al pozo esperando lo peor y no vieron nada; Kagome tuvo una idea.

— ¿Kagome? — extrañada pero Kagome respiró profundamente y saltó dentro.

— KAGOME — este corrió asustado la idea de no volverla a ver otra vez como cuando derrotaron a Naraku, al asomarse vio que Kagome seguía allí, estaba llorando, sería posible que... ¿no volviera a ver a su cachorra?

Inuyasha saltó al pozo y la abrazó consolandola el quería llorar también, querían tener a su pequeña cachorra. Rin volvió a llorar al ver que no había funcionado y se abrazó a su esposo

este también parecía más triste que nunca en su larga existencia después de todo era su primogénito. El hanyou sacó a su esposa con cuidado, se iban a retirar pero ambos matrimonios escucharon un ruido y buscaron el origen de este.

— ¿Viene del bosque?

— Creo que viene del pozo.

Todos miraron y escucharon un llanto se acercaron a ver, era más fuerte cada segundo, el pozo empezó a brillar y cuando poco a poco fue extinguiéndose el brillo, vieron al par de niños en el centro del pozo, a la cachorra llorando como desesperada y al pequeño Kira abrazándola para intentar calmarla lo raro era que tenía cosas de la época actual, que reconoció la sacerdotisa, como una muñeca.

— El pastel… — hipando.

— La señora dijo que no mucha azúcar.

Izayoi sorbió la nariz y miro arriba donde eran el centro de atención.

— Izayoi…

— Hola mami —inocente.

Inuyasha bajó y cargo a los enanos, al sacarlos los niños vieron a sus padres

— ¡Padre!— sonriendo el pequeño cachorro. Sesshomaru, una vez que su hijo salió del pozo, se lo arrebató a su medio hermano los niños no entendían por qué los adultos estaban preocupados— ¡Rin! —sonríendo.

A Iza sus padres la revisaba de arriba abajo buscando heridas, la pequeña se rió al estar de cabeza y se le cayó un sobre que Kagome agarró, tenía su nombre escrito con la letra de su madre, soltó una lágrima y lo abrió; Izayoi e Inuyasha la miraron curiosos, eran fotos de su familia y unas cuantas tomadas por una cámara instantánea de la pequeña soplando las velas de un pastel con Sota y el abuelo.

— ¿Mami?

Kagome la abrazó y lleno de besos, Izayoi sonrió.

— ¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA! —Llorando dramáticamente.

Izayoi empezó a llorar pero por qué era muy sensible a los gritos y más si le gritaban en el oído, ah y por preocupara su madre. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kira temblaron ya que dos gritonas no eran buena combinación para sus perfectos oídos. Kagome suspiro mientras Izayoi abrazó su muñeca, la sacerdotisa miró el pequeño juguete era una de sus muñecas cuando era niña, se la había regalado su padre antes de… Izayoi sonrió tierna.

— Me la dio la abuela— tranquilamente.

Kagome sonrió tierna y la besó en medio de las orejitas estaba tan feliz Izayoi río tierna y Kira miró a sus padres él tenía una bolsita de dulces que la señora le había dado. Rin lo cargo y llenó de besos a su hijo y apretándolo contra su pecho protectora había pensado que se lo habían llevado unos bandidos o unos lobos.

— Me asfixias— con dificultad.

Sesshomaru cargo a su cachorro para examinarlo bien, Kira parpadeo el Lord miro la extraña vestimenta y la bolsa con aquellos extraños bocadillos, el cachorro lo miro curioso.

— ¿Quien te dio esto?

— La abuela de Iza.

Rin y Sesshomaru miraron a la pequeña, Iza asintió y estiró sus manitas para que le dieran más pastel haciendo sus ojos más tiernos, Kagome sonrió enternecida y bajó a su niña para que fuera con su primo. Izayoi y Kira fueron por los hijos de Sango, las gemelas, Suki y Saburo para mostrarles sus obsequios, incluso Kira cargo a Iza como había visto a Inuyasha cargar a Kagome, esta se rió tierna Kira empezó a correr... Por su vida, ya que había escuchado que Inuyasha estaba a punto de agarrarlo, los niños se fueron entre risas sin notar un pequeño resplandor rosado. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza mientras que las madres suspiraron en alivio de ver sanos y salvos a sus hijos, Inuyasha gruñía.

— Dejalos, se divierten— sonriendo.

— Pero ese mocoso...

— Señor Inuyasha— Sonriendo inocente, Inuyasha miro a su cuñada— Si vuelve a decirle mocoso a mi bebe... le arranco las orejas.

Inuyasha se puso más blanco que su cabello. Rin se alejó para ir por los niños seguida de su esposo que le sonrió burlón al hanyou, Kagome solo sonrió tenía una familia perfecta, Inuyasha miró con rencor el pozo se había llevado a su pequeña, no quería perderla.

Izayoi jugaba con las gemelas y Suki, las niñas estaban fascinadas con la muñeca,Suki trataba por todos los medios de apoderarse de ella, la pequeña hanyou dudaba en prestársela pero la menor de las hijas de la exterminadora le hizo ojitos de perrito, aunque no eran tan buenos como los suyos, Iza no quería ser grosera se suponía que Suki era su mejor amiga, ya que ellas siempre jugaban cuando no estaba su primo, la pequeña huma busco su propia muñeca y se la ofreció para intercambiar. Kagome sonrió al ver a su pequeña siendo compartida, Kira también sonrió,el jugaba con Saburo que quería impresionar a Iza, el pequeño hanyou saco su espada de juguete, el hijo varón de Miroku hizo pucheros, al ser golpeado con esta. Izayoi fue la que se acercó primero

— ¿Estás bien?— al humano. Saburo se hizo el fuerte aunque le salía un enorme chichón — ¿te dolió?

—No, yo soy fuerte

Izayoi le dio un beso como su madre hacía con ella pero para el pequeño enamorado fue demasiado y se desmayó.

— Lo mataste

— Yo... no quería

Kira lo pico con un palito e Izayoi casi lloraba.

— Ay que deshacernos del cuerpo.

Izayoi asintió, Kira tomo la pierna del niño y lo llevo arrastras al río y lo arrojó al agua que segundos después se asomó ya bien despierto y aterrado.

— ¡Saburo!

— ¡AYUDA!

Izayoi iba ayudar pero Kira se adelantó y se metió mostrando que el agua apenas llegaba a las rodillas y alzó al niño, la pequeña suspiró aliviada, Saburo se sonrojo avergonzado pero aún así Iza lo abrazó.

— Que bueno que estes bien.

Saburo sintió que sus latidos aumentaban a mil por hora, la pequeña tenía algo que hacía que todos los que convivieran tiempo con ella se enamoraban, en los adultos de su familia era un amor paternal pero para los varones ajenos era distinto.

Kira llevó a Iza con su padre el se encargaría de que no fuera llevada por esos niños, aún así el siempre sería su guardián, tal vez no su príncipe azul pero siempre estaría para ella, eran Kira e Izayoi, él sería lo que ella necesitara. Kagome sonrió al verlos, al menos su pequeña estaba a salvo y no tenía ni un rasguño, esperaba que fuera así siempre.

* * *

Izayoi tenía trece años, casi catorce estaba incómoda, a Kira se le había ocurrido llevarla con su abuela,que miraba a la pequeña como si fuera una repugnante cucarachas, después de todo para ella se parecía a la mujer humana por la que murió su compañero.

— Querida, ¿acaso dejaste tus atributos en el otro kimono?

— ¿he?

— ¡Abuela!

— ¿De que habla?

— De nada — respondió el preadolescente sonrojado.

— Nunca había una mujer tan flaca— Izayoi frunció el ceño y se miro— No serás buena para tener hijos... Probablemente estés soltera toda tu vida.

— Oiga, ¿Qué le pasa?

— ¿Que pasa, querida? ¿Dije algo malo?

— Yo no le he echo nada.

— Lo sé, linda... Solo te daba consejos para que empieces a ver tu futuro... No vayas a terminar de amante de algún hombre solo por qué no tienes gusto.

— Creó que es preferible a que me dejen por una humana.

Irasue sonrió pero la taza rota en sus manos no podía disimular su enfado por aquella frase Kira pensaba "¿por qué demonios las presente?" Mientras se daba un masaje en la frente para calmar el ataque de migraña.

— ¡Ups! — con fingida inocencia — perdone, lo olvide.

— Izayoi, abuela, podrían calmarse.

— Ella empezó.

— Es mi hogar, "linda"— Izayoi bufo — Que malos modales los tuyos... Con razón tus padres no quieren más hijos.

— Con esa actitud no me extraña que mi abuelo buscara a otra.

Kira le metió un trozo de pan a la boca, lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que dijera otra provocación para adelantar la Primera Guerra Mundial.

— Una palabra más y te juro que no te daré nietos! — Apunto "amenazante" con los palillos con arroz a la dama del Oeste.

— ¿Con la que escogiste? Lo dudo mucho.

Izayoi rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo, Kira suspiró... Era la última vez que iban, su prima le tomó la mano, ambos se sonrieron.

— Abuela, creo que nos retiramos.

— ¿Tan pronto? — triste, ella adoraba a su nieto más que nada.

— Si abuela — levantándose con Iza.

Kira abrazo a la mujer pero Irasue lo estrujó fuertemente casi aplastandolo.

— No... Res-pi-ró

Irasue lo soltó y le dio un beso en la frente, Kira se sonrojó y salió con Izayoi antes de que se despidieran tan amenamente.

— ¿Ya puedo decir, te lo dije?

— Puedes esperar a ¿que salgamos?

— Nop — sonriendo.

Izayoi le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo

Kira le sonrió con ternura.

— Solo falta que Mioga me pida disculpas.

— ¿Mioga?

— Dijo que tenía que venir, porque era lo que él abuelo querría — algo triste— ¿como crees que era?

— Padre dice que fue un gran guerrero, el más poderoso de toda la historia.

— ¿nos hubiera querido?

— Estoy seguro que al menos a ti sí

— ¿Por que lo dices?

— Por qué todos te quieren, es casi una ley

— ¿y tu abuela?

— La excepción hace la regla.— dijo Kira caminando hasta el dragón.

— Yo creo que tú serías su favorito

— Lo dudo

— ¿Por que?

— Quería una nieta

— ¿como sabes?

—No lo sé.. es un presentimiento

Kira se subió a Ah-Un y le ofrece su mano, Izayoi la tomó sin dudar, durante el viaje Iza lo abrazó para no caerse, el hanyou se sentía muy cómodo con ella.

— Izayoi — la niña lo miro— ¿Quieres venir de viaje conmigo?

— ¿a donde?

— Es un viaje para hacerme más fuerte y papá dijo que tengo que aprender a cuidarme solo… Así que quería saber si querías venir conmigo.

— Me gustaría, pero no creo que mi papá me deje — triste, Kira era su mejor amigo casi su hermano, no le gustaba separase de él. Kira suspiró triste— lo siento

— No hay problema, seguramente nos veremos después.

Izayoi lo abrazó más, Kira cerró los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía; Izayoi era la persona que lo completaba y en lo que él se equivocaba, ella con mucha "Humildad" le ayudaba y viceversa, la iba a extrañar. Izayoi apretó los labios para no soltar un sollozo, no quería que separarse de él como hace años, Kira le sonrió con dulzura y volaron hacia un bosque. Izayoi bajo primero y Kira dejó al dragón comiendo.

A Iza le gustaba ir al bosque y explorar, era divertido más que las lecciones de su madre, allí podía comportarse como quisiera sin que la reprendieran. Kira saco un arco con flechas para practicar su puntería.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?

— Pues... Practicar.

— Aburrido — acostándose en la yerba. Kira sonrió y lanzó una flecha a un árbol— fallaste

Kira la miro mal, ella le sonrió y se levantó tomando el arco; Izayoi apuntó como su madre le había enseñado y disparó mientras su cabello se oscureció y la flecha dio un resplandor dejando una estela.

— Eso fue genial.

— Yo lo odio

— ¿Por qué? Es un poder fantástico

— ¿ves esto?— tocando su cabello negro— me debilitó.

Kira le pone un mechón tras del hombro lo miro tierna, con el cabello negro era casi igual a su madre.

— Yo creo que no.

— Te envidio.

— ¿Por que?

— Eres más demonio.

— Eso no importa... También soy vulnerable muchas veces, sobretodo…— Izayoi lo miro tierna con sus bellos ojos de oro fundido — Sobre todo cuando alguien que amo esta en peligro.

— Yo detesto ser débil

— Entonces entrena

Izayoi sonrió y Kira le acarició la mejilla empezando acercarse a ella de manera lenta, Iza se sonrojo por la cercanía, el hijo del Lord acercó su rostro al de ella viendo sus labios, tan rosados que ella de los nervios se había relamido dejándolos más brillantes y apetecible, al final pensó en la buena tunda que su querida prima le daría así que terminó dándole un beso en la frente. Izayoi sonrió aliviada, Kira le sonrió y le dio la espalda.

Izayoi volvió a tensar el arco nerviosa mientras Kira se sentó en el pasto, sonrojado por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, ella era su prima y... ella lo consideraba su hermano, no quería dañar su relación y que lo odiara, no lo podría soportar, lo mejor sería alejarse hasta que ella consiguiera pareja, sin importar que el sintiera se sentó a su lado.

— ¿En que piensas?

— Nada en especial— dijo saco una espada de madera y empezó a tallarla.

— Kira, ¿sabes que es una dote?

—Es algo así como el valor de tus pertenencias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para que el hombre con el que te cases vea que no solo se casa con un buen partido sino que tiene también una jugosa recompensa.

— Y ¿por qué los señores que van a la aldea llevan muchas cosas.

— Para que las damas "interesadas" vayan y vean cual les conviene más para su matrimonio

— Entonces ¿por que van a ver a mi papá?

— ¿Eh?

— Unos señores desde hace días van a la aldea con muchas cosas, joyas, kimonos y dicen que son regalos de párate de terratenientes que él había ayudado.

— Entonces, parece que están buscando deslumbrarte a ti o a tu padre.

— ¿Para que? Si a mi no me gustan esas cosas menos a mi papá — inocente.

— Supongo que los deslumbraste y creyeron ingenuamente que eras una correcta señorita y que te podían comprar con cosas bonitas para que fueras su esposa, o en el peor de los casos su concubina— algo molestó, de solo pensarlo…

— ¿Qué es una concubina?

— Su segunda esposa... Su amante, su segunda opción, con la que se desfogan.

— ¿Como mi abuela Izayoi?

Kira la miró; Izayoi parecía muy curiosa y por ende estaba muy cerca de él, se sonrojo al ver la cercanía.

— ¿Kira?— este apartó la vista.

— Se podría decir — Izayoi se recargó en su hombro.

— ¿Es necesario?

— Claro que no.

— osea ¿que si no quiero no me caso?

— Por supuesto, tonta.

—Pero las aldeanas dicen…

— Las aldeanas no sirven para nada— Izayoi lo empujó— ¡Hey!

— No seas grosero.

— Es la verdad, solo piensan en salir de casa de sus padres para casarse y tener hijos... Al menos eso veo que Suki quiere.

— Es lo común sus hermanas ya se casaron— Kira suspiró— ¿y tu?

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Te quieres casar?— Izayoi se rió cuando Kira negó aterrado.

— No gracias.

— ¿no te gustaría?

— Supongo que algún día... Pero no ahora

Kira le acarició la cara e Izayoi lo miro tierna— No te cases si no quieres.

— Kira…

— Tu eres libre Izayoi— Kira sonrió e Iza miro su boca— ¿Iza?

Izayoi se acercó más y Kira se sonrojo al verla, se acercó a los labios haciendo que el varón cerrara los ojos, esperando un beso que no llegó si no que Izayoi le quitó un insecto que tenía en la cara.

— ¿Ah?

Izayoi le enseñó a la pequeña catarina, Kira se deprimió pero no quería que lo notará.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— No es nada.

— ¿Seguro? Actúas raro— Kira le apretó la nariz , ella se quejó, el nieto varón del comandante perro se levantó y se alejó— ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué?

— Dime.

— ¿Decirte que?

— Porque actúas así.

— No pasa nada.

— Estás mintiendo.

— No pasa nada, Vámonos.

Izayoi suspiró y asintió, Kira se alejó con ella detrás de él, cuando Iza iba a subirse al dragón él se lo impidió.

— Iza…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Kira le acarició el rostro, Izayoi se sonrojó — Te quiero.

— Yo también te quie...

Antes que terminara Kira la besó, sorprendiéndola, le tomó el rostro como si fuera de porcelana, Izayoi estaba petrificada sin saber que hacer, Kira se separó lentamente obligándose a él mismo a dejar los suaves labios.

— Gracias por todo

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Kira le dio un golpe en el cuello y atrapó a la doncella que callo desmayada en sus brazos, ella pensaría que había sido un sueño, la abrazó mientras soltaba una lágrima; ella no correspondería sus sentimientos, lo noto por la cara de horror que le puso después del beso, debió detener ese impulso, pero ahora sabía que no podía estar cerca de ella sin que volviera a repetir ese dulce contacto. Tendría que irse para reprimir ese sentimiento, aprender a que no importara como lo viera el sería lo que ella necesitará aunque un día la viera en brazos de otro; le besó la frente y la subió a Ah-Un, con cuidado, cerró los ojos resignado, despegó en el dragón para llevarla a su casa y despedirse.

* * *

— • — • — • — •

Hola, la escuela me tiene apresada por lo que no he podido editar más capítulos, pero en fin espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.

¿Les gustaría una historia independiente que tenga como pareja principal a Izayoi y Kira?

 **Próximo capítulo:** _Ni humana, ni demonio_

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi solamente Izayoi y algunos de sus amigos.

 _Perdón por tardar tanto este capítulo ha sido reescrito desde noviembre del 2019, no me convencía pero este es el que más me convenció._

* * *

 **¿DE DÓNDE VIENEN LOS BEBÉS?**

* * *

Izayoi caminaba de la mano de su joven madre y Sango, saltando alegremente, Kagome la alzaba sonriéndole a la pequeña niña la cual era adorable y llena de inocencia irradiaba que cualquiera del grupo la quisiera cuidar, la relación del grupo cambiaba respecto a Izayoi, parecían no notase pero, Miroku le enseñaba un poco de religión y espiritualidad, Sango le enseñaba lo que una joven de la época debía saber en este viaje, los "hombres" iban adelante, habían llegado a una pequeña aldea después reanudar el viaje. Izayoi era hija única y la más pequeña de sus amigos o eso recordaba, miro a las mujeres con bebés o con barrigas hinchadas, eran pocas, pero aún así llamaban la atención de la menor, un hombre se acercó a su esposa embarazada y le acarició el vientre con ¿ternura?. Después de que un terrateniente les diera asilo, claro siendo engañado por su querido tío Miroku la hanyou no dejaba de pensar en esa imagen, nunca había preguntado de dónde venían los bebés, ella suponía que como ella le dijo que ella era un milagro todos aparecían en una canasta en la puerta de sus padres, si era así ¿por que las mujeres engordaban? ¿Sería que se comían a los niños?, mil y un teorías estaban en su cabeza, la única que le quitaría las dudas sería su madre.

— Mamá— llamó a la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — ligeramente sonrojada siempre que la llamaba así sentía un cálido calor en el pecho.

Cuando la pequeña abrió la boca fue interrumpida por la escena de su tío Miroku que molestaba a una doncella del palacio joven como su tía Sango pero a los ojos de la pequeña no tan hermosa.

— ¿No le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? — dijo el monje sujetando la mano de la joven que se sonrojó, mientras Sango soltó a Iza para tronarse los dedos.

— Ay, pero qué cosas dice excelencia — divertida.

— No bromeó — con una sonrisa, la joven se retiró riendo.

— E-x-c-e-l-e-n-c-i-a — con voz de ultratumba llamó la exterminadora asiendo temblar al monje lo único que se vio fue cómo le dejó un chichón antes de irse ofendida.

Izayoi se soltó de su madre cuando está veía las habitaciones donde dormirían, exploró el castillo era hermoso pero no se comparaba con el que tenía su tío Sesshomaru, iba distraída que no se fijó por donde caminaba hasta que chocó con un niño que tendría más o menos su edad, vestía elegante y tenía un aire de soberbia, debía ser el hijo pequeño del señor.

— Disculpe, no me fije — se disculpó la pequeña ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Deberías ver por dónde caminas — ligeramente sonrojado, había visto a la pequeña entre las sombras cuando llegó y a pesar de saber que se decía de los híbridos como ella no podía negar que era bonita.

— Lo siento, ya me iba— educadamente como decía su madre.

— Espera

— ¿Que? — dijo tierna sin entender por qué podía oír el acelerado corazón del niño

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Digo después de comer, mi padre ya mandó a preparar la comida — nervioso.

— Claro — sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos— nos vemos después — antes de irse dejando al niño con una gran sonrisa sin saber que en el futuro el sería un gran aliado.

Izayoi regresó, siendo recibida por un regaño por parte de los humanos por irse sin avisar, después de prometer que no lo volvería a hacer, con una carita de cachorro abandonado, fueron a comer era una plática amena sobre las cosas que habían pasado hasta el momento, Inuyasha y Shippo solo se dedicaban a pelarse por la comida, Kagome hablaba con Sango sobre métodos de crianza, Miroku estaba aún con un gran chipote por el golpe de la exterminadora, pero a la médio demonio se le ocurrió soltar la bomba.

— Tío Miroku, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?

La reacción no se hizo esperar todo quedó en silencio Miroku casi se ahoga con el arroz, Inuyasha con un pan al igual que Sango y Kagome sin contar que los cuatro estaban muy rojos, Shippo también los veía curioso, Kirara era la única que seguía comiendo.

— Es verdad, ¿de dónde vienen? — secundo el zorro con curiosidad.

Los niños miraban inocentes a los adultos, que lucían hasta más asustados que cuando Naraku aparecía frente a ellos incluso Miroku, Sango fue la primera en reaccionar.

— Izayoi, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — con las mejillas rojas.

— Tío Miroku siempre se lo pregunta a las jovencitas — encogiéndose de hombros, los mayores miraron mal a monje — ¿Es malo preguntar?

— Te lo diré cuando crezcas — sentenció Kagome antes de meter a la boca de la pequeña un trozo de pescado para que no preguntara.

— ¿y a mi? — preguntó Shippo.

— Eso te lo puedo explica yo Shippo — dijo Miroku.

Izayoi iba preguntar que por qué a ella no le podían decir pero Sango golpeó otra vez al monje, la pequeña hija de Inuyasha se preocupó por la salud mental de su tío de tanto golpe que le daba su tía seguro le hacía daño, miró a su padre tal vez él le diría pero solo apartó la mirada se notaba de mal humor, pero también se veía gracioso todo rojo. La niña terminó de comer y vio como el hijo del terrateniente la miraba oculto en la puerta, ella sonrió y se levantó para ir con él, claro que el pequeño y celoso zorrito también se apuntó para ir a jugar con la intención de vigilar al humano, con los niños jugando inocentes afuera.

— Bueno, es normal que los pequeños sientan curiosidad por todo lo que les rodea — tratando de romper la tensión.

— Excelencia, todo esto está pasando por su culpa — reclamó la exterminadora.

— No se de que me hablas Sanguito

Inuyasha bufó y siguió comiendo como si nada, la cachorra no debería pensar en eso después de todo aunque doliera admitirlo ella no podría ser madre nunca al ser una hanyou no seria bueno ilusionarla, las mujeres de su especie a duras penas y eran consideradas mujeres.

 **Flash Back**

Izayoi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la joven de aparentes 15 años descansaba a fuera de su pequeña cabaña, sus padres habían ido a visitar a su abuela y por más que insistieron ella no fue con ellos, sabía que querían saber el por qué lloraba todas las noches desde hace una semana.

— _¡IZA! — el grito de su joven primo la hizo salir de su transe, Hitoshi corrió por toda la aldea buscándola, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

— _¿Hitoshi? — preguntó antes que el pequeño le abrazara la pierna y empezara a llorar — ¿Qué pasó?_

— _Nii-chan... Es... Malo — sollozó el pequeño hanyou, Iza lo cargo con ternura este se acurrucó, su prima lo hacía sentir tranquilo, casi como su mami._

— _¿qué te hizo ese tonto?_

— _Me dijo que era un fastidio... Snif... Y que me callada— Izayoi lo arrulló este se tallo el ojito la doncella le dio un pequeño beso en la frente calmando un poco._

— _Tu eres alguien maravilloso._

— _¿Si?— preguntó cuando la hanyou asintió lo hizo sonreír, si Iza lo decía debía ser verdad._

— _¿Dónde está?— pregunto por el hermano mayor del bebé quién señaló la entrada del bosque — le voy a romper la cabeza con mi puño_

El pequeño asintió y sonrió era bueno ver a Iza más contenta que en otros días, todos sabían que algo le debió de haber pasado a la sonriente joven cuya mirada carecía de brillo característico desde la última vez que vio al lobo, cuando llegaron Kira estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, Iza frunció el ceño, debería estar cuidando a Hitoshi no holgazaneando.

— _¡KIRA! — el nombrado la volteo a ver antes de hacer como si no la hubiera visto— BAJA — ordenó_

— _Mmm — parecía meditar antes de contestar burlón— nop_

Izayoi busco una roca, en otras circunstancias estaría feliz que Kira empezara a soltarse mostrándose como era y no una copia de su padre pero estaba molesta con el, Hitoshi le dio una roca que traía en su bolsillo siempre por si las dudas, la joven medio demonio le sonrió e indicándole que retrocediera le aventó el proyectil al hijo mayor del Lord.

— _¡AUCH! — se quejó cuando la roca le pegó en la cabeza_

— _Baja — volvió a ordenar._

— _Obligame — desafió Izayoi iba a lanzar otra piedra pero antes que lo hiciera Kira bajó "tranquilamente" haciéndola sonreír y a su hermanito aplaudir tierno._

— _Discúlpate con Hitoshi_

— _¿Eh? — Izayoi lo miraba seria, el m la miró mal su pequeña prima siempre trataba de estar al mando frente al pequeño — ¿Por qué debería? — dijo con seriedad su prima alzó la ceja y fue cuando vio a su hermanito abrazar la pierna de Iza como escondiéndose —Enano chismoso_

— _Discúlpate o..._

— _¿ O que?— desafió, le encantaba hacerla enojar tanto como le encantaba verla sonreír._

Izayoi sonrió divertida, ya se lo esperaba por eso iba armada, sacó un collar como el que usaba su padre su madre y Kaede le habían enseñado a hacerlo, al reconocerlo Kira palideció

— _¿Entonces? — dijo con una sonrisa la joven. Kira murmuró una disculpa casi inaudible— ¿Perdón?, no se escucha — burlona, haciendo bufar a su primo._

— _Dije... Que lo... ¡SIENTO! — lo último a todo pulmón, Iza quien se había acercado más a él casi se cae y el pequeño se tapó sus orejitas por tremendo grito que casi lo deja sordo._

— _Pero no grites así, tonto — molesta, cargo a su primo menor que soltaba lágrimas_

Los tres empezaron a caminar de regreso, aunque el menor miraba fijamente a su prima así que decidió soltar una bomba.

— _Iza, tu me puedes contestar_

— _¿Qué cosa? — extrañada mientras Kira rió el ya sabía que iba a preguntar._

— _¿De dónde vienen los bebés?_

— _¡¿Qué?! — ella no se esperaba eso, se puso roja ¡¿Como explicaba eso a un niño tan pequeño, Kira no era de ayuda solo se rió a carcajadas al ver que adquiría el color de la túnica de pelo de rata de su padre, le dedicó una fea mirada que no lo afectaba para nada— ¿por que quieres saber eso?_

— _¿No sabes?_

— _Pues... — en la escuela del tiempo de su madre le habían enseñado pero era muy vergonzoso después de todo ella había creido firmemente que todos los bebés venían por la cigüeña cuando era pequeña, su "querido" Kira se trató de alejar de puntillas dejándola con el pequeño pero ella lo noto y lo miro seria— ¡Kira!_

— _Todo tuyo_

— _Tu eres su hermano_

— _El te quiere más_

— _Pero es tu obligación_

— _Olvídalo — dijo Kira pero Izayoi lo agarro de la oreja — DUELE_

— _V-a-m-o-s — Kira trato de escapar pero Iza se los llevó a rastras._

— _¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!_

Izayoi lo ignoro hasta que llegaron al árbol sagrado, donde había ido el pequeño al verlos discutir sabiendo que tardarían un rato, la joven se sentó a su lado sin soltar al mayor, el menor al verla se sentó en su regazo haciéndola sonreír.

— _¿Entonces? — viéndola con esos inocentes ojos dorados_

— _Pues veras, los bebés… — Hitoshi sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su prima — los bebés vienen de los papás — el pequeño asintió y como ella no sabía como continuar pellizcó a Kira para que la ayudara_

— _Mira enano, cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen ganas…— empezó a decir el hanyou mayor pero Izayoi lo pellizco temiendo que dijera algo inapropiado— ¡Auch!_

— _de tener un bebé, piden un deseo — continuo la joven._

— _¿Y como piden el deseo? — sin saber por qué su hermano se rió_

— _pues... — tocándose el vientre— Pues... eso es lo que me contó mi madre, que pidió un deseo al pozo devorador de huesos para poder tenerme — no era una mentira pero sentía que había algo más que no le querían decir._

— _Entonces si lo pido ¿me darán un bebé? — preguntó con inocencia._

— _Creo que si_

Hitoshi corrió en sus cuatro patitas al bosque donde estaba el pozo, Izayoi suspiró y miró a Kira que bufo empezando a caminar para ir por su hermano solo se detuvo a sentir una pequeña y delicada mano que tomaba la suya, miro a su prima que parecía querer decir algo pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

— _¿Que? — preguntó acercándose a ella, actuaba muy raro pero el había prometido ser su confidente_

— _Nada — no muy convincente, se acurrucó en su primo era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano mayor — ¿Nunca te irás de mi lado? — la pregunta podía sonar egoísta pero era uno de sus miedos._

— _Ni aunque tú me lo pidas — esa declaración la hizo sonreír y fueron a ver al pequeño que ya estaba en la orilla del pozo con los ojitos fuertementr cerrados concentrado en su deseo — Si te caes, irás tu solito._

— _Hitoshi, ¿para que querías saber? — preguntó Izayoi cuando el pequeño la volteo a ver,_

— _Quiero un bebé — dijo el cachorro._

— _¿Un hermanito? — extrañada mientras Kira palidecía otro no por favor._

— _No, Para ti, estás triste— Izayoi se puso muy roja ante la declaración, claro que deseaba ser madre al algún día pero también no quería perder su libertad, Kira por otra parte se puso serio como decía el señor Inuyasha, Iza llegaría pura a la tumba._

— _Yo estoy bien — dijo la hanyou con la cara aún como la túnica de su padre._

— _Pero lloras mucho_

— _Ah, eso…— quería evitar pensar en eso, Hitoshi la miraba preocupada, le sonrió adoraba a su primo menor — No te preocupes por mi_

El menor infló los cachetes no muy convencido, Izayoi se volvía distante con el tema de Koga desde hace días, nadie le sacaba la verdad pero por si acaso Inuyasha había mantenido lejos de la aldea al Lobo y pedido también a su sobrino que no lo dejara acercarse a su cachorra. Izayoi le dio un beso al bebé en su mejilla regordeta haciéndolo sonreír tierno, Kira la miro con tristeza era obvio que intentaba parecer que todo estaba bien, la abrazó por detrás sorprendiendola .

— _Nosotros siempre te cuidaremos— declaró el hijo mayor de Sesshomaru._

— _Gracias._

— _Yo puedo ser tu bebé._

Izayoi lo cargo conmovida, Hitoshi sonrió tierno, la joven no aguantó y empezó a llorar con dolor, los hermanos la abrazaron, el pequeño tratando de ser valiente para ella, y Kira aguantando las ganas de ir a buscar al lobo de pacotilla que había tenido la osadía de romperle el corazón, no sabía cómo pero no quedaría impune, miro si prima que no parecía dejar de llorar pronto, la cargó con su pequeño hermano, se la llevó al árbol sagrado para sentarla entre sus piernas y arrullar como cuando niños, solo la había visto llorar así una vez, por algo nunca se volvía a mencionar el nombre de Kikyo… la joven poco a poco se quedó dormida con el pequeño en brazos, cualquiera que no los conocieran pensarían que eran una pequeña familia...

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Iza miró a sus padres que discutían por qué Inuyasha golpeó a Shippo, que novedad, Izayoi suspiró, ¿Por qué no se llevaban bien?, ella recordaba a sus padres como una pareja de empalagosos pero aquí pareciera que querían matarse conclusión: Los adultos son muy raros


End file.
